Get Ready for The Ride
by Kadow
Summary: Kaylee Ray Walker was just an average fifteen year old. She was studying in school with an over-protective, job-loving Dad. But, her childhood had been filled with symbols and disappearing Fathers with no explanation whatsoever. What will happen when one day her Dad ships her off to Sioux Falls, South Dakota to a man she doesn't know, but has to trust off her Dad's past?
1. Disappear

**This is going to hopefully be a series. And most of this stuff is based off my real life. I lived across from what's said in the story, I have the same bedroom (Precautions not included), I live in Ireland too. Anyhow, Hope you enjoy!**

**I own the fictional Kaylee Ray Walker, not any real ones. I don't own Sam or Dean or Bobby or any other characters, I'm just 'borrowing' (Emphasis purposely included) them for a while...Maybe Longer...**

* * *

I'm Kaylee. Kaylee Ray Walker. I'm fifteen, and I haven't got the normal happy-go-lucky,apple-pie life most have. But, you wouldn't realize it if you bumped into me on the street, or at home, or anywhere, in particular. I live in Ireland. My Dad's from Los Angeles. My Mom passed away a few minutes after I was born. Once I was one, we moved. He didn't want to remember my Mom. So, I never picked up the American accent. My friends would still mock me for pronouncing 'car' and 'bark' and words like that differently to them, but I didn't mind.

Our house was situated on the street, across from an eye-doctor's and a pottery shop. My Dad rented out a shop to a woman I barely knew. It was a small clothes shop, that had one or two people in every so often. Sometimes, I'd have to cover for the woman that rented it if she was sick or on holidays and my Dad was working. Our house it weirder than most. Walk in the front door, and if you keep going you get to my Dad's study and workshop. If you go up the stairs, you get all the other rooms; bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, living room, stuff like that.

For fifteen, I had a pretty messed up bedroom. Bright pink walls, curtains, rug, bin, laundry basket, even bean bag. I also had posters of popular boy-bands I didn't even like, and a fancy dresser filled with make-up and hair products I didn't even use. But, it had an oh-so-sick twist to it. If you moved the closet over to the other side of the wall, there was a safe. Unlock it, and a stash full of so-called 'weapons' my father had were there, in case of emergencies or something. If you pulled up my bed, there was a box the length of the bed filled with bags of salt, holy water, stuff like that. Most of my useless hair products had been emptied out and replaced with holy water, too. Safety precautions, my Dad called them. Another weird thing: The carpet from the hall stretched out a little too far, coming into my room. I'd never really questioned it. But, when I was twelve, It had started to come off the floor. I picked it up. There was a symbol under it. That, I never asked about.

That was until, when I was thirteen, my Dad picked me up from school early and drove me out to a town about a half an hour from home. He brought me to the house, sat me down in a chair, dangled a bright light over my arm, and a woman came in, and started tattooing a symbol on me. It was a star, with a circle and some sort of waves around it. Goddamn, that was torture. I didn't go into school for like three days, because my arm hurt so bad. That's when I started learning about my Dad's job. That was a lot to take in. I was thirteen, and was learning to shoot guns. I was really sensitive when I was younger. During my Dad's explanation, I started crying. He started asking why I was crying, and I just kept saying, 'I don't want this..I hate it..Why are you doing this to me..?' And all he said was, 'Trust me, sweetheart, there are people out there that had way worse problems out there when they were your age. This is your life. Get ready for the ride.'

Anyway, onto my real story. I'm pretty sure you didn't come here for a biography.

* * *

I was sitting in the library just a few blocks from our house, studying something I didn't care about, just because I was stupid enough to think of choosing it as a subject and to make my old man happy. I was one of the only ones left, because I was one of the only suckers who had a hard subject to study. Most winged it, some studied early. I forgot to study. Like usual. I was mostly sitting in my room, listening to bands or drawing sketches. Speaking of sketches, at that moment, on the verge of me dying of boredom, I closed my study book, and reached into my duffel bag to grab my sketchbook. Not there. What? I pulled my bag onto my lap and pulled everything out. Still not there. Oh, come _on_. I _never_ leave home without my sketchpad. I packed everything back into my bag, pulled my coat on - yet another Irish summer - and walked outside. It was lashing rain now, but was fine before I came in. My coat was useless, so the rain seeped through it. My hair hung over my face and water dripped into my mouth. Ugh.

I was walking as fast as I could when the phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket, and answered it.

'Kaylee?'My Dad's voice was barely audible.

'Yes, Dad, I'm coming home now, I know I stayed late-' I tried to say, but he blocked me off.

'No, listen, Kaylee. I'm going on a job. It's in England, and I can't bring you with me. So, I need you to take down the number I'm about to tell you.'

'Okay, just hold on a sec,' Kaylee jogged under a bus stop. She got out her study book, a pen, and told her Dad to tell her the number. She quickly scribbled it down. 'Okay, got it. Now what?'

'Now, I want you to go home, get as many duffel bags or rucksacks or whatever you can find out of my closet, open the safe behind your closet, get everything in there and put them in the bags, get everything from under your bed and put them in too, bring whatever else you want too. I'll call you soon.'

'Okay, Dad. Love you,' and we both disconnected. I started to jog, then run home. He sounded..scared. I didn't think much more on the topic. I just tucked my study-book in my bag as I ran. After a few minutes, I reached the back door of my house. I felt around my bag for a while until I grabbed my keys, put them in the lock, turned it, stepped in, and shut the door behind me. I hurried upstairs to my Dad's bedroom and grabbed 2 rucksacks and 2 duffel bags. I jogged to my room, and dropped the bags on the bed. I put my back to the closet and pushed it over just enough to see the keypad of the safe. I noticed a post-it note on the safe. It read, '1942.' I punched 1942 into the keypad and the safe opened with a ding. I yanked it open and whistled.

Guns and knives of every shape and size were stacked on top of each other. I started piling them into the bag. They only took up about three quarters of one bag, which gave me a lot of space. There was something at the back of the safe. I rooted around in the safe and suddenly gripped something. A few things, actually. I pulled them out and gasped. Money stacks. Really thick money stacks, filled with ten euro notes. The first one had at least two hundred euros in it. The second was dollars. I ad no idea how much. The third was dollars too. My old man came prepared. Another thing I noticed was a fake passport. It was me with a fake name, saying I was twenty-one. Well, I was pretty tall. I could pull it off. Would come in handy sometime. I threw it on top of the money and zipped the bag closed. For some reason, I checked my watch. It was almost midnight. The time passed quickly.

Next, I moved over to my bed and knelt down beside it. I pushed the mattress up to reveal salt and holy water. I unzipped my bag again, threw it all in and zipped the bag up. I swung it over my shoulder and got the next bag ready. I opened my closet and packed basically all my jeans, t-shirts, my two favorite leather jackets, a few pairs of boots, socks, all that jazz. I grabbed my sketch pad and about 10 others that I hadn't used yet (Just because I draw so much), pens, pencils, rubbers, phone charger, laptop, basically everything in my room, and dumped them all in another bag. Almost three bags filled. Some books, make-up, and bathroom necessities were thrown in the mix too. I packed a lot of useless garbage, but, I always did that, just in case I needed it sometime along the way. My study-books were on the bed, and I opened the one I wrote the number down in. I grabbed my phone, typed in the number, and pressed call. It was an American number. I'd never noticed before. It began to ring. After about twenty seconds, somebody picked up.

'Hello?' Somebody asked. He was a boy, anyway. Definitely sounded like it. There was loud TV in the background.

'Hi. I'm Kaylee Ray Walker. My Dad told me to call you.'

'Walker..Of course. David Walker. Why? Has something happened?' The man shouted over the TV blaring in the background.

'He's off on a job. He said I have to go stay with you.' I explained. 'He made me pack guns and holy water and salt and basically all my clothes, though. I don't know why.'

'Well, I don't know either, but you're always welcome to stay with me. Your Dad and I were great friends. Where are you now? I'll come pick you up.' Oh no. Predicament. Yeah, you're in America. Drive across the Atlantic Sea, why don't you? Did he even know we moved?

'Um..That's not possible..' I began to tell him. 'Cos', um..I'm in Ireland right now..'

'Oh.' the man said into the phone. I could almost see the confused look on his face through the phone. 'Well, that's a problem.'

'My Dad gave me some money. I could fly over?' I suggested. First time on a plane. Lucky me.

'Yeah, that'd work. Where's your nearest airport?' The man asked.

'An hour away. Dublin Airport,' I told him, regretting not living nearer to any airport.

'Okay. Get a cab up there, check for flights to Dakota. If they don't have any, just look for one near Dakota. I'll pick you up there.'

'Okay. Thanks..' I tried to remember a name my Dad might've given for him.

'Bobby. Bobby Singer,' he said.

I quickly added, 'Thanks Bobby. See you soon,' before I hung up, and began to call a taxi. Boy, I wasn't expecting this. But, now, no more rotten studying.

* * *

**Okay! So, I really hope you liked the first chapter. Please follow, favorite and review if you did. Reviews help me a lot, because then I'm able to see past my flaws and improve. This is one of my second fan-fictions, so I'm a little rusty, but with your help, I know I'll improve! The Winchesters will be joining us very soon, and suspense and drama will work their way into the story too. Bobby may seem a little OOC, but that's just because him and the Walkers were once basically best friends. That will be built on later in the story. But, anyway, thank you for reading!**

**~Kadow**


	2. He Understands

**Thank you guys for the follows and favorites! I hope you're enjoying the story! And, as always:**

**I own the fictional Kaylee Ray Walker, not any real ones. I don't own Sam or Dean or Bobby or any other characters, I'm just 'borrowing' (Emphasis purposely included) them for a while...Maybe Longer...**

* * *

The jet lag was unreal. I felt like I was gonna pass out any second. But, I sat there, changing the time on my phone and my watch, inside the airport, getting out of the rain. Yes, it was raining it the States too. Looks like I just dampen everyone's day whenever I go somewhere. Once I was at the airport, they said there was a flight scheduled for South Dakota at 3 a.m. My luck had turned for once. Apparently, my phone told me that if it was 3 a.m in Dublin, it'd be 9 p.m in South Dakota. And I had no idea how long the flight would take. As long as I got to where I had to be, I was alright.

I was sitting inside of the airport, waiting for a bus. It was pretty early, and I didn't want to have to wake Bobby up. Apparently, a few others had the same idea, and we all stood, staring out the glass. Soon enough, about half an hour later, a bus came. We all piled on, and I luckily got a seat to myself. I was staring out the window as the rain got heavier. Bobby had messaged me his address once I told him I was boarding the plane. The bus was going to stop about ten minutes before you reached Bobby's house, so I'd walk the rest of the way.

It was about 7 a.m when I reached Bobby's house. I was soaking wet. My long, straight dark brown hair was basically a frizzy mop and I guess I won't be wearing my Doc Martens for some time. Or ever again. I walked through the yard and up to the porch. I knocked a few times on the door. I could hear somebody coming down the stairs, and then unlocking the door. Bobby pulled it open.

'Why didn't you call me? I could've picked you up,' Bobby asked me. So much for the 'Hi there! How was your flight?' conversation starter.

'Didn't wanna wake you up,' I told him, as I pulled a soaking strand of hair out of my eyes.

'Well, get in here. You're soaking, you idjit,'Bobby told me, and I stepped inside. It was comforting to be called an idjit, as my Dad had called me that many times. Once I was inside, Bobby looked down at my bags. 'What ya' bring?'

I immediately walked into the sitting room, and placed the bags at the door. I took one, put it on the table, and opened it. It was the one with the weapons and holy water and salt in it. 'Jesus,' Bobby said. 'David should gave you more than needed.' I was starting to like this one. 'Welcome to my life, hope you enjoy your stay,' I imagined saying.

'Yeah,' I sighed, pulling my hood down. Bobby immediately looked at my hair, then my clothes, and said, 'You can go have a shower. Just go upstairs, first door on your left. The spare bedroom's next to it. It's yours for as long as you stay here.'

'Thanks Bobby,' I told him, and smiled. He was actually a really nice guy. I grabbed all my bags and moved them up to the bedroom. It was plain, with a dresser and double bed in the middle, but better than my own room. God, it made me like him more. I rooted for my pyjamas, slippers, brush, and one of those little bottles of shampoo you get at airport stores, and hauled them into the bathroom. I shut the door, and was relieved to touch the warm water. I bet I was in there for at least an hour.

* * *

After my shower, I got into my fluffiest pyjamas, a fleecy button-up and pants - I brought another pair pyajamas, a shorts and tank-top, just for good measure -, pulled on my slippers, and put my hair in a loose bun. I folded up my soaking clothes and put them on top of the bed, hoping they'd dry normally. I grabbed one of my many pencils, and one of my many unused sketchpads, and went downstairs. I immediately smelled pizza. Oh God, this day just keeps getting better and better. I walked into the sitting room and there was a very, very large buffalo pizza sitting there. There were a few slices gone, so I walked over and grabbed one. How the hell did he know my love for buffalo? Did my Dad love buffalo? Or does everybody just like it? I'm going with the second option.

I was running out of things to draw, and while nibbling my pizza and drawing random items, Bobby walked in and sat down. I had my legs tucked under me and was sitting against the corner of the sofa. I randomly started to draw a portrait of Bobby. We sat in silence for a while, and I'd look up at him every few seconds, trying not to let him notice. I've drawn a lot of random people's faces without them noticing, and preferred to keep it like that. After a while, Bobby started a conversation.

'So, Kaylee..What did your Dad tell you?'

'Well, um...He said he had a case in England, and that I wasn't allowed stay at home. Although that's stupid, because he's gone of lots of jobs before and I've been perfectly fine..'

'Oh. Well, that's weird. I'll call him maybe tomorrow, check up on him.' I stopped drawing while Bobby talked to me. No need to creep him out.

'Oh, and, by the way, there's a few boys that have similar jobs to your Dad, and they're gonna be coming here to stay for a while in the next few days, okay?' Bobby told me, even though I didn't really need to know. It wasn't any of my business.

'Ok,' I said awkwardly.

'Kaylee, did your Dad ever explain what job he had to you..?' Bobby asked, concerned, although I bet he probably already knew the answer.

'Yeah, when I was thirteen, he took me early from school and got this tattooed on me,' I lifted up my pyajama sleeve, and it revealed a symbol, my Dad had called an 'Anti-Possession Symbol'. 'Then, we went home, and a few days later he started talking to me about monsters, and what he did, and why I wasn't allowed in his room and why there was a safe of weapons in my wall. I totally lost it, though. I was asking why I had to deal with this, why he told me, and he said that a lot of people had it a lot worse than I did, and I told him to just leave me out of it, but he said I'd grow to like it. I just thought to myself how would I grow to like murdering people, and never having a proper home, and I got up and went to left, but before I did I just said, "Mom wouldn't have told me. Should would've wanted a normal daughter.' I just totally saw him break down, and I was crying for ages and didn't talk to him for days and..' I was holding back the tears at this point. Bobby noticed, and moved over on the couch and put one arm around my shoulders.

'It's okay, kid.' He told me. 'You shouldn't have known. You were too young. You were both upset.' He turned to look at me. 'I know what it's like. My wife was possessed. She's dead. I killed her..I became a hunter afterwards. I know how it hurts, kid.'

I sighed. 'I'm so sorry Bobby.' After a few minutes silence, I spoke again. 'It feels good to know somebody understands.'

* * *

That night, I was lying in bed at about 11 p.m, music blasting into my ears as I pressed down on the next song in my playlist on my mp3. I'd finished my portrait of Bobby, and I was pretty proud of it. I'd completed it about a half an hour ago, and Bobby was in his study, so I could draw freely on the sitting room table. When I finished, I quietly went up to my bedroom, and signed his name, my name, and the date at the bottom of the page. Now, I was revising my day. I was here. In South Dakota, staying with a really nice guy, one of my Dad's best friends, who knew what I felt. No exams, no papers, no drawing quietly in the corner of a canteen. I could tell him my thoughts, and he'd tell me his. Two new guys were coming. Hopefully they were as nice as Bobby. This was some day.

And, sometime in the middle of some soppy love song that didn't belong in my favorite playlist, I drifted off to a peaceful sleep, with my Dad on the other side of the world, and happiness in my heart.

* * *

**Well, that's today's chapter! I hope you enjoyed! As always, follow, favorite, and review, if you can! I love your feedback! I've got a lot planned for this, and I hope I don't disappoint. Usually, I upload these at around 11 or 10 o'clock GMT +1, because I just stay up all night looking over them. Yesterday's would've been up earlier, but my computer froze, and I forgot to save, so I had to do about half of it again. But, it actually helped me improve the story! So, until tomorrow.**

**~Kadow**


	3. Orphan

**This is my third installment! Thank you for the favorites and follows and reviews! This chapter is going to be quite sad, with some emotional scenes. This is where the real story begins.**

**But, as always:**

**I own the fictional Kaylee Ray Walker, not any real ones. I don't own Sam or Dean or Bobby, or any of the Supernatural characters. Just borrowing them for a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'd been at Bobby's for about a week. I'd drawn basically his entire house. On the morning of the eighth day, I woke up at around 9 a.m to the sound of somebody knocking on the door. I wondered who'd be wanting to come in, and then I remembered Bobby telling me he was expecting visitors. Those two guys he knows. Well, time to make myself presentable.

I rose quickly and threw on a navy jeans and baby blue t-shirt with some weird cloud with a face, and a caption under it saying 'If I was a cloud I'd be this happy, and I'd be pissing on people all day.' I ran into the bathroom quietly, and washes my face, then quickly dried it with a towel. I put on some mascara and lipstick, then put my hair in the usual, a loose bun. I went back to my room and made my bed too. Bobby said I didn't have to, but when you live with a Dad who wakes you up at 8 a.m on Saturdays and Sundays, ordering you to get dressed and tidy your room, you earn some habits. I was about to go downstairs, but at this point, I didn't want to interrupt, so I closed the door again, grabbed my MP3 player, and lay down on my bed. I put my headphones on and turned the music up all the way. I'd wait until around 11 before I introduced myself.

I'd turned the music down almost all the way, and took out my sketch pad. I was drawing the room. Again. I'd finished perfecting the dresser when somebody came into the room. I jumped, taking off my headphones and dropping sketch pad by accident. Well done, me.

'Oh. Um, sorry. I usually stay in this room, but I'll take the one beside-' The man began, but I was already on my feet, grabbing my bags.

'No, no, it's okay. I'll move,' I said too quickly. My social-awkwardness had kicked in. Nice.

'You sure?' The guy said, as he began to help me with my bags. He left then outside the door.

'Yeah.' I told him. As soon as we had all the bags outside, I began to bring my bags just inside the door. When I finished that, I noticed the still standing there. We looked at each other.

'Sam,' he said.

'Kaylee,' I said. We gave weak smiles, and walked into our rooms. Sam shut the door. A few seconds after, so did I. Well, wasn't that an awkward turn of events after a peaceful morning? I collapsed down on the bed. Just then, I remembered my sketch pad. Damn it! Most of my stuff was in the bags, but, some stuff was lying around here and there. I wanted to go back in and get it, along with my many others items, but decided against it. I didn't want to seem rude. Maybe he wouldn't notice...

* * *

Well, Kaylee's hopes of Sam not noticing her books didn't last long. As soon as Sam had put his bag down, he went to lie on the bed. He stepped on her book when he was about to lie down. Sam picked it up, and realized it must belong to Kaylee. He was tempted to take a look through it, but decided against it. Sam remembered how annoyed he'd be if Dean looked through any of his stuff. He left it on the bed. _I'll give it to her later_, Sam thought. As usual, Sam immediately took out his laptop, checking for any jobs. He knew that, no many how many jobs he found, they wouldn't be allowed leave for a while, though. They hadn't seen Bobby in God knows how long. He wasn't going to let them split any time soon. They'd stay about two weeks, maybe three, Dean could decide when exactly they were leaving. Sam heard the door to the Kaylee's room open, then close. Then he heard the stairs creaking. _Kaylee seems nice,_ Sam thought. _If we actually spoke I'd be able to know._

* * *

I walked downstairs to find Bobby in the sitting room. I walked in, and he looked up.

'You like pancakes?' I asked. At home, I'd usually just have a bowl of some cereal Dad picked up. But, Bobby was letting me stay in his house for as long as I needed to. I needed to pay him back. Bobby gave me a nod and smile that said, 'That's my girl,' in Block Capitals.

'Oh, and, by the way, I'll introduce you to the boys at breakfast. Tall one's Sam, shorter one's Dean.' Bobby told me. Good to know about Dean. Already knew about Sam.

'Yeah, me and Sam met a few minutes ago, I was in his room.' I told Bobby.

'Oh, Damn it, I forgot that's his room.' Bobby told me. 'Sorry, Kaylee.'

'It's okay, I'm in the one beside it now,' I said. 'Anyway, I'll go make breakfast.' I walked to the kitchen, and luckily found milk, eggs, flour, salt, and butter. Just then, I got to work. I'd made pancakes so many times, I didn't even need to think about it. I couldn't stop thinking about my Dad. I'd give him a call tonight. I really wanted to know how he was doing. It'd been more than a week since I last saw him. I was also afraid to call him, in case he'd finished the job in England, and I had to go home. I really, really liked it here. Maybe..We could move. I was old enough. We could live here, in South Dakota, and it'd be amazing. It'd be the best. I really wanted it this way.

Before I knew it, I'd made eight pancakes, and put two on each plate. I turned off the stove, put the pans and bowls into the sink, and turned on the faucet. I walked over to the living room and told Bobby the food was ready. Sam and Dean had more than likely noticed the smell, as I heard two doors opening. I left mine on the counter, and I started to wash the dishes and clean up. The three boys came into the kitchen just then. The shorter one, Dean, noticed the pancakes and jogged over to the counter. He picked up a plate and looked over at me just as I turned around.

'Thanks..' Dean was trying to remember a name. 'Kaylee.' He smiled at me.

Out of kindness, I smiled back. 'You're welcome.' Sam got his plate then. He nodded. I smiled and nodded as well. Bobby just grabbed a plate and took a deep breath. 'You've got a talent, kid.'

I was about to ask, 'For cooking or sketching?' but realized they didn't know I could draw. 'Got it off my Dad, I guess.' Bobby gestured for me to come in with him, so I left the dishes where they were, grabbed my plate, a knife and fork, and followed him in. Once I walked in, I kept my head down. I absolutely hate it when you walk into a room and everyone decides to stare at you. Before sitting down, I chanced a look around; none of them even glanced at me. I sat in the corner of the sofa, where I'd been sitting everyday I was in here. I tucked my legs under me, and put the plate on my lap. Dean began conversation after about ten minutes of silence.

'Kaylee, where did your Dad say he was going?'

'England. London, I assume. I'm going to call him tonight and make sure,' I told them all. They nodded. 'Yeah, you should call him. You haven't seen him for a while.'

'Where did you fly over from?' Sam asked me.

'Ireland,' I said to him.

'Wow,' he began. 'And, your Dad just sent you over here?'

'Yeah, I guess...' I sighed.

Suddenly, Sam spoke up again. 'Oh, and, Kaylee, I left your book on your bed when I was coming down. I didn't look at it, I promise.'

Thank God. 'Okay, thanks,' I sighed, relieved. Just then, we all went back to eating. Once we were finished, I gathered everyone's plates and walked back to the kitchen. While washing them, I could hear the three boys whispering. Curious, I left the dishes on the side of the sink and walked back in. They suddenly stopped whispering as soon as I walked in, and Dean began to talk.

'Kaylee, did your Dad ever teach you anything about his job? Did he ever take you with him?' Dean asked.

'He taught me how to use a gun and how to fight..That's about it. And he never brought me with him. He said it was too dangerous.' I said, the memories of the conversation I had with Bobby about my Dad flooding back. 'Sometimes, I would ask, but he'd bring up my Mom and how he didn't want to lose me, so I didn't ask again after that.'

'What age were you when he told you about everything?' Sam went on.

'Thirteen. That's when he got me a tattoo...Anti-Possession symbol, I think he called it.' I was trying to think back. Why were they asking me all these questions?

'So, what you're saying is, you've never hunted.' Bobby half-asked me. It was more of an indirect question, than anything else.

I guessed 'hunting' was what my Dad called his work. 'Nope,' I muttered casually. Realizing that was all they had to say, I made my way upstairs. I stopped at the top of the stairs, and realized something: They began talking again the minute I left.

* * *

'Do you think she'd be a good hunter?' Sam asked, concerned. 'I mean, she's only 15, right? Why does she have to get caught up in this?'

'If David's a hunter, she might as well be one too,' Bobby answered Sam's third question. 'She could be a good hunter if she put her mind to it. She knows how to shoot, and to fight, so that's a damn-good start. She's got an anti-possession tattoo as well, so..'

'Wouldn't we have to ask David?' Sam added. 'He didn't want her going anywhere near jobs. I don't think he'd be okay with Kaylee just suddenly turning into a hunter.'

'We'll have to chance it, sometime.' Dean said.

* * *

That night, at around ten o'clock, I was sitting on my bed, debating on what to say to Dad. If he was still working, he'd be annoyed if I called. Maybe, he'd be happy either way. I'd chance it.

I'd been bored when I went upstairs after the conversation that day, so I got out my newly-returned sketch pad and began to draw my next to secret victims: Sam and Dean. Sam's hair was hard to perfect, and so was Dean's because of the way both hairstyles were, but all I had to do now was the eyes, nose and mouth. I'd been so relieved when Sam told me he hadn't looked in my sketch pad. That would have be horrible. 'm like that. Say, if my drawings were really good (Which, just to tell you, they're not), and somebody saw them and told me they were amazing, I wouldn't believe it for a second. Ever. That's one problem I have.

Just then, I picked up my phone, scrolled through my contacts, found the one labeled 'Dad', and pressed call. I put the phone up to my ear. The phone rang and rang. I was about to disconnect, but then, somebody picked up.

'Hi,' I said cheerfully into the phone. There was silence.

'Who is this?' A male voice asked.

'Um..Dad, it's Kaylee.' What was going on?

More silence. Then, somebody else took the phone in their hand. A girl spoke this time. 'Kaylee, I'm Officer Hackett.' No. No, those are never good words. Dad, arrested? 'We have been trying to get in contact with you for the past four days. It's about your Father, David.'

'I've been staying with a friend of my Father's while he was away,' I told the Officer. 'What's wrong with my Father?'

'Kaylee, David was found in West London four days ago. He was extremely injured, and barely breathing. He had been stabbed several times. We had him in the hospital very quickly, but...' The Officer took a deep breath. 'He didn't make it. Your Father has passed away. I'm so, so sorry, Kaylee.'

Numb. Pain. My heart being torn out of my chest. That's how I felt at that exact moment. No, that doesn't even describe it. Imagine, waking up one morning, with an empty house. All your family had disappeared in an instant. And you couldn't have stopped it. I could have stopped him from going on that case. He could've stayed at home. We would've been there, right now, eating whatever food we had, watching TV. I was dying inside, I was drowning in my stupidness. I could have stopped him. But, no, I was too caught up in finals to notice anything...

No. No. He wasn't dead. This was a cover up. He'd be calling me any minute off a payphone, telling me we could go home now. Everything would be alright. I was okay. He was okay.

'Kaylee? Kaylee.' The Officer was shouting on the phone. I let her shout. I didn't have any energy left to stop her, to end the call. After a minute or two of my silence, she ended the call. It wasn't real. This wasn't real. No..No..

And just like that, I snapped. I lay down on the bed, and sobbed for who knows how long. All the memories of my Dad and I were flooding through my head, and I was trying to think of everything else, anything else, but I guess it just doesn't work like that. I pulled my legs up to my chest, and sobbed even harder. I begged God to not have Bobby or Sam or Dean come in. They didn't need to see me like this. Suddenly, one thing went off like a buzzer in my head: All my family were dead. They were all gone. I was an orphan now. Why was I running all these things through my head _now? _I hated myself. Why did this happen? Screw my Dad's job. Screw it all. I imagined scenarios in my head; me on my wedding day, my sixteen, eighteenth and twenty-first birthdays, surrounding by my family and friends. I imagined what life would've been like if I hadn't killed my Mom. That just made me cry so much my shoulders hurt and I was shaking. I started muttering, 'Why...Why..,' and, after that, all memories stopped flooding. The leak had been plugged. I suddenly heard the stairs creak. No, please, don't come in. As somebody opened my door, it all turned to slow-motion. Dean walked in. Oh no. Out of all of them, why couldn't it have been Bobby? Why Dean?

He stared down at me, shocked, and confused. I have a problem, when it comes to bad things. If somebody feels sorry for me, I break down. And that's what I did there. I was gasping. It was like I was having a panic attack. Dean looked at me, then at the phone on my bed, and suddenly realized. He backed out of the room and jogged downstairs. I could hear Dean saying, 'It's her Dad.' All three hurried up the stairs. They didn't understand. I'd lost both parents in a space of fifteen years. I didn't know my Mom. I'd never have either come to my wedding, my children's first birthdays. They'd never even see me _graduate from high school. _The three boys sat somewhere on my bed, asking me endless questions. Like they expected me to answer. Slowly, my crying quietened down. I was just sniffling and gasping at around 11:30. At some point in there, I fell asleep. I don't know how. Sam was the first to leave. Then, Bobby. Finally, Dean. But, just as he turned to walk out the door, he knelt down, grabbed my sketch book, and quickly and quietly went back to his room.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! As always, don't forget to follow, favorite and review the story, if you can! It took me a long time to write the last scene, as I had to put so much feeling into it. But, it's all worth it for you guys :) See you tomorrow.**

**~Kadow**


	4. Caring Conversations

**This episode should really cheer you up :) Hope you enjoy!**

**As always:**

**I own the fictional Kaylee Ray Walker, not any real ones. I don't own Sam or Dean or Bobby, or any of the Supernatural characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while.**

* * *

I don't have a normal life. At all. And the day my Dad passed away was one of the times I realized it.

I woke up the day after I'd gotten the call and I was a complete mess. My pillow was literally a swimming pool. I rose slowly and looked at my alarm clock. Apparently it was half nine in the morning. Not bothered to look at all normal, I pulled on a tracksuit bottoms and a random t-shirt I found at the top of my bag. I pulled my hair out of the messy bun and let it hang loose. Once I changed, I didn't look terrible. I just didn't look like myself. I grabbed my Mp3 Player off the dresser, put on my headphones, and started to play my playlist as loud as it could go. Guess what I went for next? My sketch pad. But, it wasn't anywhere to be seen, and I didn't want to face anyone. So, I got a new pad and a new pencil and tried to decide what to draw. I marked 3 pages, one for Dean, one for Sam, and one for Bobby. I began to draw Dean first. I could've become really good friends with Sam and Dean if this hadn't happened. They think I'm a psycho now, I'm guessing. First day they're here and there's a moping weirdo in the room next door. I had finished the face's structure, and had drawn the basics of Dean's eyes, and was now doing his eyelashes and eyebrows, shading and making them as realistic as possible. I was just about to start the basic structure of the nose, when I noticed somebody in my peripheral vision. Speak of the Devil. I pretended not to notice he was there, so I just kept drawing.

Dean was standing at my door with a plate of toast in his hand for about five minutes. After that, I thought he'd disappeared, but it turns out he'd just come over to me. He grabbed my headphones and took them off of me, tossing them to the other side of the bed. I didn't look up. Dean eventually sighed, and knelt down beside the bed, holding a piece of toast up to my face.

'You've gotta eat,' Dean said impatiently.

'I'm not hungry,' I told him, which was true. I hadn't actually felt hungry all of yesterday and today. So I didn't feel guilty turning his toast offer down.

'Kaylee, c'mon. They're worried sick. Just...Come downstairs. Please.' Dean was actually begging. But I didn't want them to see me.

'I can't.' I sighed. 'If I go down, it'll be like they rehearsed what to say. They'll be pretending they're acting normal, and making small-talk, and asking me how I am, and what I've been doing like it's okay. But it's not. I know it isn't, and the three of you know it too.'

'I know, Kaylee. But you haven't come out of here at all. You're going to get hungry sometime, and toast isn't going to last forever,' Dean informed me. Thanks for the update, Dean.

'I can order take-away.' I said half-sarcastically.

'Through the window?' Dean sighed. You can't live in here for the rest of your life.'

Suddenly, all of yesterday's anger rose up through me. 'Well, I'm not going to be, am I?' I shouted angrily. 'Cos I'm going to be shipped off to some orphanage any day now!'

Dean groaned. 'Bobby won't do that. I promise you, you won't be brought to an orphanage.'

'He hardly wants a mopey little fifteen year-old wandering around his house for the next three years, does he?' I said as I folded my arms and put my sketch pad down. Dean took a quick glance over at it, and then looked at me. 'Oh. And...I thought you might want this back..' He revealed his hand from behind his back. And it was holding nothing other than my sketch pad. I groaned at the sight of it in Dean's hand. I put my arms across my knees and laid my head down on them, face down. 'Please tell me you _did not look at them.'_

'If it makes you eat, then no, of course I didn't look at them. I would never do such a thing,' Dean said, sarcasm fully-loaded. Again, he picked up the slice of toast and held it up to my face. With my thumb and index finger, I took the toast and took a bite out of it. Dean smiled. I put it back on the plate, and turned back to him. 'Okay. Now: Did you look at my sketches?'

'..Maybe..' Dean muttered. 'Kaylee, they're really good. And that's coming from me. So that means they're really, really great.'

I went silent again. Soon enough, Dean got up. He muttered, 'I'll be waiting,' and walked into his own room. I threw a pillow at my door to close it, suddenly thought about Dean looking through my art, and groaned again.

* * *

Eventually, I was actually hungry. So, after devouring the toast, I made my way downstairs silently. I walked into the kitchen with my head down. Sam and Bobby both looked up when I entered. Dean, however just got up from the table. I went to the counter and grabbed my bowl of pasta. Dean walked over to me with his bowl - by the look of things, to get more pasta - and whispered in my ear, 'I knew Window Takeaway was a bad idea.' And, to be honest, I don't know what was so funny about what Dean said, but, even with the constant ache in my chest and knot in my throat, I laughed. Yup. _I laughed._

Bobby and Sam both turned their heads sharply to stare at me. Dean grinned at me, and I smiled a tiny bit. How was I feeling so happy? After everything that happened, one sentence makes me laugh after I cried and moped around for two days? What was wrong with me? Sensing that I felt awkward, Dean filled up his bowl with pasta again, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and walked out quickly, gesturing to me to follow. I jogged out of the kitchen to catch up with Dean. He began to jog up the stairs, and I followed. When he came to my room, he stopped. I looked at him, confused.

'You can come in if you want,' I told him. 'It's more your house than mine. But why?'

'What would Bobby say if I left you up here alone?'

'That you're an idjit,' I added, which made Dean chuckle lightly. We both walked into my room.

* * *

Bobby turned back to Sam. 'What in the hell? She spends two days locked up in her room, crying and having nightmares and starving herself, then she comes down here and suddenly has a bright and fine day with Dean? What's up with that kid?'

Sam sighed. 'No clue. I'll talk to her tonight.' He rose from the small kitchen table and dumped his bowl in the sink.

'And, Sam..If you get a chance, try and talk to her about her Dad's funeral, or if he's going to be buried or not.' Bobby said, concerned. 'Most hunters get cremated, but...'

Sam understood what Bobby was trying to say. 'Sure thing, Bobby.' Sam went upstairs.

* * *

I went to bed early that night. Dean and I had talked about random stuff; Ireland, ourselves, music, and my sketches while we ate our pasta. It was about ten now, I wasn't bothered to check. I was in my fluffy pyjamas, with my hair hanging loose. I was curled up in a sort of ball. I heard the door squeak. Out of instinct, I muttered, 'Go away, Dean.'

'Not Dean,' Somebody chuckled. I immediately recognized the voice as Sam's. I turned over in the bed to face him.

'Oh, sorry. Y'know, instinct.' I said, Sam chuckled again. 'Anyway, yeah?'

He came over and sat on the edge of my bed. 'Bobby's been telling me to talk to you all day,' Sam began. 'But..um..I need to ask you something.'

'Okay,' I smiled.

'This is a really tough question, Kaylee. I don't mind if you don't answer, but-'

'It's about my Dad, isn't it?' I sighed.

'Yes, I'm afraid.' Sam continued. 'Kaylee..Is your Dad going to be cremated or buried? Bobby asked me to ask. I really don't want to have to, I promise, but..'

'He's going to be buried,' I told him.

'Are you going to fly over?' Sam asked, all-too-curiously. I was silent for a few seconds.

'I'm not going, Sam.' I said without any expression. 'He made me into this. A runaway orphan. I'm not visiting him when he died doing the job I was destined to have.' Finally I added, 'I don't care about him because he never cared about me. Screw him.'

Sam seemed shocked at my response. He leaned closer to me, and said, 'Kaylee. You do care. My Dad, Dean's Dad, he hated me because I went off to college and abandoned him. But, he still loved me, and I still loved him. Nothing you say can change the fact your Dad loves you, and you love him.

'Why are we talking about this?' I asked, annoyed. I didn't want this conversation to happen.

'Because I want to go to Ireland with you. To your Dad's funeral.' Sam told me.

'Are you serious?' I asked. I really wanted to go with him.

'Completely,' Sam said. 'We'll stay at your house, or wherever, stay for about a week, then come back here. I'm up for it. Bobby won't mind. How about you?'

I debated it. If I went home, all the memories would flood back. But, I'd be at home again. I'd be in my own house. That was just too big a deal for me to resist.

'I'll come. I'll go back home.' I smiled, and then wrapped my arms around his chest, and hugged him. He hugged me back, too. 'I'm actually going home.'

'I know.' Sam smiled wildly. He got up after a while, and asked, 'When's his funeral gonna be?'

'I checked the local newspaper online today. It's on in four days. His parents, or something, are organizing it.'

'Okay. So...Maybe leave in two, have time to get rid of jet-lag?' Sam suggested. 'I can book flights tonight. I'll have to check with Bobby, but he's going to say yes. '

'Sure!' I was way too exited for my liking. 'Thanks so much, Sam.' How do these boys make me so happy all of a sudden?

'No problem,' he said, and stepped out into the hallway. 'Night,' he whispered as he closed the door. As soon as it went dark, I fell asleep. I didn't dream or have any nightmares. I hung onto the thought of going home. That was all that matters right now. All the awkwardness had flown away, and now Sam and Dean were basically my brothers. Bobby was like my Dad. It was like a had a family. Which I could've believed, if I wasn't flying into Ireland for my Dad's funeral on Wednesday.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I got seven subscribers yesterday and went crazy. Thank you guys so much! And over a hundred views! That's awesome! This was a fun chapter to write, because of how everyone felt good at the end. Kaylee became good friends with Sam and Dean, and Kaylee gets to go back to Ireland. Feel good all around! As always, review, follow and favourite! Love you guys!**

**~Kadow**


	5. The Irish Realization

It was the day we were flying over to Ireland. I don't think I've ever been so excited for something in my life.

I had one bag, with some money and clothes and my phone in it. I'd hidden my sketch pad under the mattress, because Dean's just too curious. Sam and I were up at six that morning, packing. I had a shower, and put my wet hair in a bun, getting into a loose tracksuit bottoms and tank top. I was in a skinny jeans on the plane over to South Dakota, and that was horrible. I learned to dress comfortable while travelling the hard way. I packed a black dress and boots that I'd stuffed in the bottom of my bag, in case the worse happened. Which, with my luck, it did. I felt a bit guilty, dragging Sam across the world, but he seemed up for it, so I didn't argue. He seemed excited. Well, as excited as a boy could be.

It was a nine or ten hour flight, I wasn't sure. At 7:30, we were outside, with Dean in the Impala, who volunteered to drive us to Sioux Falls Regional. Sam and I both said bye to Bobby, and I gave him a quick hug. He just said, 'Be careful, kid. You too, Sam.' We both nodded and jogged to the Impala. Sam sat in the front passenger seat, I sat in the back. I had our bags on either side. The car was mostly silent. Well, apart from Metallica blaring in the background. _We _were silent, is more accurate. These guys sure loved to start a conversation. I wished we talked about something, anything. Anything to get my mind off my Dad. I thought back to something that had always stuck with me. When I was thirteen, and he explained everything, he told me 'When I die, cremate me. Please.' And because of my age, I just told him okay. But then, after a few seconds, I told him to cremate me too. He asked why with very noticeable tears in his eyes.

'Because then I everyone will be able to know we had the same fate either way,' Is all I said. He then started to sob. I knew what I'd done, and backed away and ran up to my bedroom. I started to cry then. I'd reminded myself of one thing: When I was little, there was a plaque on the wall, and it read: 'We'll Have The Same Fate, Either Way'. It was my Mom's. And I'd reminded him of her without caring. That was selfish and stupid, and I'll always hate myself for it. I don't think we talked for two days. When my Dad cries, you just leave him alone until he sorts himself out.

The Impala pulled into the car park and Sam immediately got out, walking around to my side of the car and opening the door. He grabbed his bag and stepped aside, letting me get out, bag in hand. Sam and Dean both just nodded to each other, and I gave an excited wave, as we began to walk to the airport. Dean gave me a thumbs up and a smile as he pulled out of the car park and back onto the street.

'You know, there's a reason why Dean wouldn't have gone to Ireland with you if he wanted to,' Sam whispered.

'What is it?' I asked curiously.

And, with a smug look on his face, he told me, 'Dean's afraid of heights.'

I giggled a bit, and then remembered something Dean said. 'And you're afraid of clowns?'

Sam turned his head sharply to look at me, probably wondering how I knew. He'd gone serious, all of a sudden. I didn't like clowns, but I wasn't scared of them. I wasn't scared of clowns or heights, but I was scared of basically everything else. I smiled and said, 'Dean told me.'

'Didn't tell you about his fear, though, did he?' Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

'Nope.' I muttered. 'Are you surprised?'

Sam chuckled. 'So, what are you afraid of?'

I made the list. 'Well, spiders. And snakes. And horror films and horror games. Small spaces, and a whole list of others things, but I'm not bothered to remember.'

'Lot of things for a fifteen year old,' Sam stated. 'You're not afraid of anything we hunt?'

'I told you,' I said. 'I've never seen what you guys hunt. I've never been out for a job with him.' We both knew that, by Him, I meant my Dad.

'Would you ever...Be up for one sometime?' Sam asked. I didn't know if he was being serious or not.

'Yeah, I would.' I told him, smiling. 'I'd love to go on a hunt.'

* * *

Sam and I were in a taxi, heading to my house. It was 5 p.m when we landed, and it took a half an hour to get to the main airport and another half an hour to get the taxi to come. It was 7:30 now. We wouldn't have far to go until I was home. We both looked exhausted. I had bags under my eyes that had grown in the last few days, and Sam just looked so tired. But, soon enough, the taxi driver pulled the car over right outside the grocery shop a few doors down from my house. I paid the guy, and Sam and I both got out. We got some food and drink, and walked back to the house. I grabbed my keys from my bag. I put the key in the door, turned it and pushed the door inwards. I carried the bags of groceries and my bag as well, and hauled them up the stairs. I put them down in the kitchen, and went back to Sam, who was standing at the top of the stairs.

I gestured down behind me. 'Down there's the kitchen, bathroom and sitting room.'

I walked straight forward, and then turned around to face Sam. I pointed to each room as I named it. 'Another bathroom, spare bedroom, my room and his room.'

'Kaylee, can I see your room?' I knew why he wanted to; He wanted to see the safe, the symbols. I nodded and led him inside. He looked around my room, and said, 'Nice room,' sarcastically.

'Yeah, I know,' I said, and laughed. Sam noticed the wardrobe was pushed over and walked over to it. He noticed the safe. 'Wow,' he said. Looking inside it, he frowned slightly, reaching inside and taking something. He turned and handed it to me.

'Oh, I left that in there. Sorry.' I lied. I had no idea what it was. I'd look at it tonight.

'I'm gonna go put my stuff in the spare room,' Sam said, and walked out. I closed the door behind him and lay down on the bed, unfolding the piece of paper. It was a letter.

_Dear Kaylee,_

_If you're reading this, then, you're either back here for my funeral, or something happened in South Dakota. I'm guessing the first option. If so, I just want you to know a few things. I really, really, want you to do what you want with your life. Be a hunter, or a teacher, or an artist, or whatever you want to do. I'm fine with it. I really am. Bobby has agreed to take you in. I talked to him a few days before I wrote this, and we both agreed, that, if the worst was to happen he'd take care of you. He knew what was going to happen. I'm sorry, but I had to tell him. I couldn't stand having to tell you, but, I'm guessing neither did Bobby. I came back to Ireland a few days before I wrote this. Somebody had been hunting me down. Or something. It was only a matter of time. I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry._

_I have to tell you something, though. I'm so, so proud of you. You might not be a hunter, but you are a warrior. You accepted Mom died better than I did. You took in all I had to say about hunting. You agreed to learn how to fight and use guns and get tattooed in a number of days. I'm so proud of you for that. I wish you luck with everything. Everything._

_Love always,_

_Dad._

I'd read the letter over so many times, and was so involved in it, I didn't notice Sam standing there until I looked up after about twenty minutes. He stared at me, concerned. 'Kaylee? What's wrong?' He came and sat on the bed.

I handed him the letter. He read it and then looked up. 'I'm so sorry, Kaylee.'

'It's okay,' I sighed. 'All I want is to know what was hunting him.'

'When we get back, we'll do whatever we can.'

I got up then, and just said, 'I'm gonna get some food ready.' I walked off to the kitchen. As I began to unload the groceries, I realized that the funeral was tomorrow. The realization made me dizzy. But, I kept going, and as I began to make dinner, I zoned out, and thought about everything. Again.

* * *

That night, I went to sleep early, and set my alarm clock for nine o'clock. I needed to get some extra sleep, to get rid of the bags under my eyes, and just because of the jet lag. I could hear Sam's laptop from my room, but I didn't mind. It told me somebody else was in the house, and I was thankful for that. After a while, it went silent, and I could hear Sam walking toward my room. I pretended to be asleep. The door opened, and from out of my covers, I saw Sam look inside. I'm guessing he noticed I was asleep. After a few seconds, the door closed again. I was comforted, because of the way Sam came to see if I was okay. It made me calmer. And somehow, I knew I'd be okay tomorrow. Even though both my parents were gone, I had a knew parent, I guess. And that was really comforting. I thought about all the orphans that have gone through something like I have, and wonder how awful it is for them, even now. I could've stayed with some relatives, but I didn't want to be reminded of my parents each morning and night. But, I would have a new life now. And somewhere, along the road, I'd become a hunter. That was my choice. And, instead of staying up for hours, worrying, I fell asleep straight away.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Next chapter is going to have a lot of drama, so I'm really going to enjoy writing it, and I hope it gives you feels, or makes you happy, sad, whatever you want :) We hit 200 reads yesterday! And almost ten subscribers! That's so awesome. Thank you guys so much. Follow, favorite and review, as always! Again, thank you guys so much, love you all!**

**~Kadow**


	6. Water Running

**I'm probably going to get mixed feelings from this chapter, but I don't mind. Please follow, favorite and review if you'd like to see more.**

**And as always:**

**I own the fictional Kaylee Ray Walker. I don't own Sam or Dean or Bobby or any of the Supernatural characters, I'm just borrowing them for a while.**

* * *

I would share with you the whole funeral, but to sum it up in a few words is simpler: Crying, Moping and Food. My grandparents (Who didn't know my name until today) basically bawled their eyes out from the moment the Priest began talking, even though, once my Dad became a hunter, they'd basically disowned him. They didn't even know that he had a daughter until they read the will. Them, and a whole lot of moaning, groaning relations I'll never want to meet. But, this morning, I got a call from my Dad's lawyer, telling me my Dad has given me the house and all his savings. _The house. All his savings. _While I was swimming in luck, his parents got a plaque or a photo or a letter. Guess who wasn't happy that day.

After the funeral, everyone was invited to some restaurant about fifteen minutes away. Well, more like _told _to come. I didn't exactly want to be in a room surrounded by people I wasn't intent on meeting, but Sam had other ideas. Of course he had. So, after about ten minutes of debating, I was forced into a taxi heading to the restaurant. Once there, I literally dragged Sam to a table at the back, that didn't actually have our name on it (Sorry, whoever the O'Reilly's are), but a little swapping made that all better. I was originally set to sit at the very, very front of the restaurant. Nope. Absolutely not. We both got roast beef, potatoes, stuff like that. In fact, I think everyone got that. Looking around, I noticed I was the only, child, there. Lucky me.

As soon as we were finished eating, Sam and I left quickly. We got another taxi home. We both got changed out of our fancy clothes. I changed into a tracksuit bottoms and tank top, meanwhile Sam was in a red-and-white plaid shirt and jeans. What a surprise. I walked to his room, and quietly knocked on the door. I heard him mutter, 'Come in,' and I did as he said. He was on the bed, rooting through his bag, annoyed.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'Forgot my damn laptop charger,' he told me, as he sighed in defeat. 'Great.'

'Sam, have you _not _noticed the computer in the corner?' I asked half-sarcastically, pointing at the bed sheet in the corner, which was covering what? You guessed it. The computer.

'I didn't think I'd need it,' Sam said. 'Whose was it?'

'Dad's,' I sighed. 'Well, it was originally mine, but it'd be clogged up with my Dad's stuff, so I gave up and just bought my laptop.' I walked over to the desk, grabbed the sheet, and pulled it off. The desk had a 20" monitor on it, with a sound system in a compartment covered by a drawer. I had know idea how good the computer was, I wasn't intent on getting caught up in that stuff. All I knew is it had a good internet connection, quick loading time and no lag. That was good enough for me. Sam rose from the bed and walked over to me. 'Wow,' he said. he sat down in the office chair and started it up. I don't know when my Dad used it last, but he did use it. A whole lot. When the screen flashed to life, I almost stopped breathing.

His wallpaper was a picture of me on my thirteenth birthday at some paintball place. I was in a red dress that was tight, but went out at the waist. My hair was in a high ponytail, and I had a pair of Doc Martens on. He took the picture just as I shot my friend. There weren't many pieces of equipment, so I got no mask, no padding. I got nothing but a gun, but hadn't been shot once. I won the overall game.

I came back to my senses, and I noticed that Sam had changed the wallpaper to one of the default ones. He was staring at me, concerned. I just shook my head. 'I'm okay,' I said. 'It didn't matter.'

I knew Sam was actually worrying, but just continued on the computer. He continued to research, and I just said, 'I'm going to have a shower.' I walked down the hall, actually wondering what Sam saw when he looked up at me. The ambitious girl in the photo, or the scared child in his room?

* * *

I was drying my hair now, one towel wrapped around me, one in my hands. My hair looked uncontrollably frizzy, but I left it that way. I got into my clothes again. I tied my hair up in a ponytail. It seemed so normal, and because of that, I laughed. My ponytail looked horrible, so I grabbed my comb and dropped my head down, so I looked at the floor. My hair fell with my head, and I began to comb it. After about five minutes, I looked back up, and heard running water. I had already turned the shower off. I looked around me. There was water coming out of the sink and the shower, at an alarming rate. I turned around to face the door and pulled hard on it. Wouldn't budge. I checked the lock again. Wouldn't turn. After about thirty seconds, I was knee deep. What was happening? I was dreaming. I had to be. I rubbed my eyes. Nothing. I pinched myself hard. Nothing. Oh God, no.

I was thigh-deep now, and I was constantly trying to turn off the shower and faucets. They wouldn't move. I started to panic. Stomach-Deep. I tried to block the faucets with my fingers, but suddenly, the water turned red-hot, and I brought my hands away. I was screaming and hitting the door. Don't panic. Do not panic. I should've listened to myself.

'Sam!' I screamed. 'Sam!' I kicked the door a few times. 'Help me! Sam! Sam!' I was neck-deep. What was happening?!

I was doing everything I could. Sometime during that event, I began to sob uncontrollably. I grabbed towels and tied them around the faucets. No use. What was I doing?

'Kaylee!' I heard Sam shout. 'Kaylee!' He began to kick the door again, and again, and again. I was trying to swim to the roof, now. There was a tiny space at the top, so I swam up, sticking my head out of the water to breath. The door was getting loose, I knew it. I could see the hinges shaking.

'Sam!' I took in a big gulp of water. I began to choke. 'Sam!' I tried to say, but it was replaced with myself spluttering water. There was no more breathing space. Anywhere. I was done for. I tried not to take in any water for about thirty seconds, but then, I took in a really big gulp of water, and began to choke again. Every time I coughed, I'd take in more water. There was no use in trying. I closed my eyes after a few seconds, and let all the power in myself escape. I didn't move anywhere, because I was at the top already. I didn't know what to do. I just didn't know. I was barely conscious. I could faintly hear Sam screaming, literally screaming, 'Kaylee!'. If I could've cried, I would've. I was so selfish. I didn't try hard enough. I died on the day of my Dad's funeral. My thoughts slipped away, anything I wanted to say left me. Suddenly, I heard a crack. I could faintly see the door open. But, just as it did. I felt no more water around me. I felt cold, hard tiles. I opened my eyes as much as I could, and saw the ground. I saw Sam's horrified face in the mirror. That was all.

* * *

I was cold. I was tired. My lungs were aching. My throat was burning and dry. I was shivering. I was barely conscious, but I noticed a few things. The carpet I was on wasn't wet. How was that possible? The last thing I remember was falling on hard tiles. The bathroom tiles. The water had just..disappeared from around me the minute Sam opened the door.

I had had dreams while unconscious. Of my Mother and Father, of when I was younger. Was that what dying was like? Having all the power and will to live drained from you, and forever surrounded with images of your friends and family? I shook the thought off. I was too tired to think. I tried to open my eyes. Eventually, after I gathered enough strength, I opened my eyes a tiny bit. Sam was leaning over me. He was petrified. I did this to him. I was so stupid and selfish. I almost died. How could I do that to him? My father would've told me to fight. I've disappointed him too. I tried to talk, but the first time, all that came out was a cough. The second time, I got out a word. 'S-sam..' I croaked, and coughed afterwards. I coughed for about twenty seconds. Then, I tried again.

'S-sam..I-I'm s-' I tried to speak, and got a few words out, but Sam cut me off. He cut me off straight away. And then, I could barely breathe.

Because his lips were on mine.

I should've resisted. I would've, if I had the strength. I had no idea if it was a spur-of-the-moment, you-were-dying sort of kiss. I'd never been kissed before. But, I took a chance, and guessed that this was the real thing. I didn't care anymore. Because, I slowly lifted my arm up and placed it behind his neck. And I kissed him back. I came to realize something then. I'd been resisting it this entire time. I don't know why, but I did. I told myself I was in love with Sam Winchester, and I didn't fight my decision. Because I knew I did. And while his lips were pressing against mine, mine against his, he took my face in both hands, and I hoped he felt the same way. I didn't know. But I assumed. Because assumption got me through life. And I wasn't about to deny myself that pleasure.

I don't know how long we stayed there for. Maybe seconds, maybe minutes. Time was lost. All I know is, I was too tired to do anything. I gripped the back of Sam's shirt tight, not wanting to let go. I was like a child. But, he didn't seem to mind. Because, the last things I remembered is being picked up and carried down the hall, while Sam cradled me against his chest, and I never wanted to let go. That was the last thing I remember thinking before I fell asleep in Sam's arms.

* * *

**I don't know how you guys feel about this chapter. I just hope you enjoyed.**

**~Kadow**


	7. Unloving Spirit

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! Please read!**

**And, as always:**

**I own the fictional Kaylee Ray Walker. I don't own Sam or Dean or Bobby or any of the Supernatural characters, I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

I slowly woke up and I hurt all over. I opened my eyes fully for the first time that night. I was in my bedroom,with the curtains pulled and the door closed. I was in the clothes that I originally had on. They were soaked anyway. It gave me the good feeling that I wasn't going crazy. At least, I wasn't insane. Yet. I stretched a bit, and once I'd gained some strength, I got out of bed. I went over to my desk and grabbed my phone, turning it on. I checked the time. It was half five in the morning, and I was starving. Before going downstairs, I got into a sweater and jeans and fluffy socks. My hair was still damp, but looked okay, so I left it as it was. I edged the door open until I could just about squeeze out, and my eyes scanned the hallway. Fun fact: My eyes are green up close, brown if you take a few steps back and hazel if you look at me from across a room. Sam appeared to be sleeping, so I tip-toed down the hall, to the kitchen. I'd done this before, gotten up early to finish something for school or just to get food, but my Dad was such a light sleeper he'd wake up if my bed creaked. It wasn't a bad thing, just annoying. I tip-toed into the kitchen and grabbed a few protein bars and a Coke. Not because they were the only things there, but at that point in time they looked the most appealing. I sat on top of the table and ate, taking a sip of Coke every so often. After about fifteen minutes, I heard a door open. Oh, great. I tried my best to eat and drink as casually as I could, but images of the evening before kept flashing in my head, and you can't ignore stuff like _that. _And after a few seconds, Sam came into the kitchen.

'Hi,' He said. 'How are you?'

'Good. Okay, I mean.' We were making smalltalk. How convenient.

'Kaylee, what _happened _in there?' Sam asked.

'You mean, before you went and kissed me?' Oh no. I didn't mean for that to come out. 'Sorry.'

Sam just stood there, looking at the ground awkwardly, so I began to speak. 'Well, I had a shower, and when I was brushing my hair, water started coming out of the sink and the shower, but I didn't turn them on. I couldn't unlock the door. I couldn't turn off the shower or the faucets. When I tried to stop the water from coming out of them, it turned really hot, so I had to take my hands away. Water wasn't leaking out of the gap under the door. When you opened the door, all the water just disappeared into thin air, and I fell onto the ground. I seriously thought I was dead, Sam. I might've been for a few minutes. I don't know.' I sighed. 'I was letting myself die the day of my Dad's funeral. I'm so stupid.'

'Well, you didn't start it, did you?' Sam said angrily. 'It's not your fault. How the hell were you supposed to know it was going to happen? But, in any situation you ever have like that, just keep fighting. Please, Kaylee. I wouldn't have let you die. You have to know that.'

'Why?' I asked, annoyed, folding my arms across my chest.

Sam just stood there, looking at me. I already knew the answer. I changed the subject. 'How long was I out?'

'Two days. We're flying back tomorrow.'

'Oh,' I said, hiding my disappointment. I come over here especially to spend time at home, almost die and waste two days?

'Sam, have you _any _idea what happened yesterday?' I asked him. pleading. What if it happened again?

'I'm pretty sure it had something to do with a vengeful spirit,' Sam told me.

I thought back to what my Dad told me. 'But, vengeful spirits have to be tied to something,' I pointed out. Sam just looked at me with a sad expression on his face. 'No.' I almost shouted. 'Not my Dad.'

'Kaylee, it's the only explanation. He's the only one tied to this house, all the objects here, and you.'

'But why would he try to _kill me? I'm his daughter!' _I shouted.

'Vengeful spirits go crazy. A week up here is like a month in Hell. Sometimes, when you die, you want somebody down there with you. This is the only place he can take his anger out on. We have to do get rid of him. It's the only option we have, Kaylee. I'm so sorry.' Sam was actually sorry for me.

'We have to cremate him, right?' I knew this from my Dad's constant ramblings when teaching me how to shoot.

'Yeah.'

'When will we go?' I asked.

'We?' Sam asked strangely.

'Well, yeah. He's my Dad.'

Sam didn't argue. He just sighed, and said, 'We'll go tonight. Around midnight, when nobody will be there.' I nodded in agreement.

'Will I get anything ready?' I asked, and Sam just shook his head. I jumped off the table and walked off into the hallway, with Sam's stare digging into my back.

* * *

That night, Sam and I took a taxi to the graveyard, but stopped about five minutes away, and walked there. We didn't talk or look at each other. We just kept walking. I grew up in this town, and I was about to watch my Father burn because of it? We hurried to my Dad's grave. I sat against a tree behind it while Sam dug out the grave. I didn't want to see it. After a few minutes, Sam tapped me on the shoulder and I looked up. 'Do you want to come over or would you rather stay here?'

I got up and he knew that meant I was coming. We walked over to the open coffin, but I didn't look in. Sam looked over at me, to ask if I was ready. I nodded. He had already put the fuel on Dad, and had the matches in his hand. He rubbed one against the side of the box and a tiny flame appeared on the top of it. Sam took one last glance at me, and threw the match in. Flames engulfed him, and they rose in the coffin. For a few minutes, all was quiet. I just looked at the flames for a while, until I looked down and saw my Dad. Just then, tears came into my eyes, but I didn't let them spill over. I had to be strong now. I had to be brave. And, until the flames died down, I stared into them, letting myself know I'd be okay. Sam and I stood there, until the flames eventually went out. We covered the grave and ditched the fuel can. Sometime around one o'clock, we got a taxi back home. I was too tired to think, but I was glad i only looked at my Father once. Because what I saw was somebody who died saving people. I wasn't that person.

* * *

I recognized where I was. I was dreaming, of course I was. I was in the kitchen, looking around for a knife. I remembered this from when I was eight and I was making dinner with my Dad for the first time. Except, when I looked up, there was a woman standing there. She had my hair. I remembered my Dad saying I had his eyes and my Mom's hair. So that meant, this was my Mom. Wow.

'Honey, The knife's in the bathroom. Would you go get it?' My Mom asked in a sweet voice. There was something off, though. Why was the knife in the bathroom? I was too curious.

'Why is it in there?' I asked. My child's voice rang through, all sweet and soft.

'You told me to put it in there, honey. You want to use it, after all.' My Mom began to smile, but suddenly, I was afraid. I started to walk and couldn't stop. Because, I wasn't controlling myself. The dream was. I walked out of the door and into the bathroom. I was too small to see the mirror. The knife was on the counter. I shouted, 'I've got it, Mom!'

And then, she said, 'Okay, honey. Now, do what you have to,' and I was extremely scared.

My small hand reached up onto the sink and wrapped itself around the blade. I tried with all I could to drop it, but it was stuck in my hand. I was sweating and breathing sharply. I was trying to get it out of my hand, but it wouldn't budge. And suddenly, dream me said, 'I'll see you soon, Mom!' with all that anticipation and excitement in her voice, and raised the knife to her throat.

My eyes flew open, and I was too relieved for words. But, as I took in where I was, I began to sweat and take sharp breaths.

Because I was in the bathroom that I almost died in, with a half-bloody knife in my hand. Just like I was in the dream.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I got a lot of feedback on the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too! I gave you a little cliffhanger too :) The story's really getting into shape now. As always, review, follow and favorite! Thank you all for the extra followers too! Love you!**

**Important Note:**

**I have family coming over tomorrow, and they're staying until Monday, so my next chapter will be out on Monday instead of tomorrow. Sorry! It's only a weekend's wait, though.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading!**

**~Kadow**


	8. Back to South Dakota

**I'm back, guys! It was torture not being able to post for the weekend. I get a load of new reviews, and I've taken in what everyone's said. I've toned down on the details, and I hope you'll all still enjoy. I'm doing some summer work but I'm going to still be posting daily! Hope you enjoy today's chapter!**

**And, as always:**

**I own the fictional Kaylee Ray Walker. I don't own Sam or Dean or Bobby or any of the Supernatural characters, I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

I put my hand up to neck, and felt blood at my collarbone. I went into panic mode, and turned the faucet on. I put the knife into the water once the sink was full. I totally forgot about the last time I was in there. The blood eventually washed off the knife. I looked at myself in the mirror. My pyjama top had blood all over the top of it. I pulled it off and left myself in just a tank top. I took the knife out of the sink and placed it in a towel, and began to wash my top. I would've taken a shower, but I'd wake Sam up, and I didn't want to get him involved. So, instead, I got a small cloth, wet it, and started rubbing at the cut near my collarbone. It hurt like hell, but I had to do it. Once the blood was gone, you could see the cut. It was about ten or twelve centimeters long, but didn't look as bad now. I rubbed the blood out of my top as much as I could. I emptied the water out of the sink as I took the knife and wrapped it in my top. I tip-toed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I put the knife quietly into the drawer and tossed my top into the washing machine. My cut looked more like a scar now, so if Sam asked, I'd lie and say that it was an old scar. Hopefully, he'd believe me.

I hurried back to my room and got dressed in a tracksuit and hoodie, because it was pouring rain. Under my hoodie, I had a high-necked top on, to cover the cut. I was too tired to think, and I flopped down on my bed with my arms out, and sighed. What the hell happened? I'd gone to bed, my door was closed. Had I sleepwalked? No, that wasn't possible. How would I have sleepwalked to the kitchen, gotten a knife, gone into the bathroom that I was pretty sure Sam locked, and cut myself? The thought creeped me out. I shook my head, and was only sure of one thing: Sam wouldn't know. He'd seen me at my worst, as I locked myself in my room when my Dad died, when I got the call from the cop about it, when I was drowning in a bathroom, screaming for help. Wait until Bobby and Dean heard about that one. I'd already almost drowned in my own bathroom, which they'd probably call suicide, since it _was_ the day of my Dad's funeral. I'll be able to hide the cut, though. As long as they don't see it for a while, I'll be clear.

I packed the stuff I actually took out of my bag, which wasn't much. I grabbed a new pyjamas to replace my one in the wash. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was 10:30, and Sam wasn't up. Our flight left at half four, but we had to be there at three. I went to Sam's room quietly, and knocked on the door a few times before I went in. I opened the door a bit just as Sam was waking up.

'We gotta leave in about an hour and a half,' I told him, and he muttered an 'Okay', still half-asleep. I closed the door again and went up to the kitchen. I wasn't bothered to make breakfast so I just got an apple. After a few minutes, I called the taxi company and arranged for one to come pick us up at twelve o'clock.

Once I was finished packing, and getting ready, the taxi was scheduled to come in ten minutes. Sam was waiting down at the door. I pulled my hood up over my hair, which was hanging loose, and went downstairs. We both stepped out onto the street, where the taxi was just pulling in early. We both got in, and the car pulled out onto the road, heading for Dublin Airport. I silently said goodbye to my home, probably, forever.

* * *

We'd been at Bobby's for about an hour, and it was around 10 o'clock when Sam and I decided to explain what happened to Bobby. I was going to let Sam do the honors, but...Well, he was stubborn, and made me do it. Again. Halfway through the explanation, Dean came downstairs.

'What's going on?' Dean asked as he leaned against the door-frame.

'Kaylee's Dad tried to drown her in her bathroom a few days ago,' Bobby said it as if it happened on a daily basis.

'Um..' You could see Dean was past confused.

'My Dad was a vengeful spirit, tried to kill me, blah blah blah.' I got to the point and Dean nodded. Why couldn't I just explain it like that to everyone else?

I ended the conversation as I rose from the sofa. 'I'm gonna go sleep. Night,' I said as I walked out. I heard the three mutter 'Night' as I hurried up the stairs. I entered my room, got into a pyjama shorts and top, and pulled the sheets back off the bed. But, before I went to bed, I closed the door and turned the key in the lock. I couldn't be too careful. I took the key in my hand as I got into bed, and stuffed it into the pillowcase. Just before I got into bed, I saw my reflection in the window just before I lay down, and saw my cut. It didn't look that bad. I turned the lamp off. And, with that thought in mind, I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a start. My hands immediately flew to my neck, and there were no new cuts. I smiled, too relieved for words. I lay down again, hands behind my head, and thought about last night's dream.

It was another memory with my Mom replacing my Dad. It was the first day of school, and I was in my uniform, with pigtails and a big grin on my face. I was holding my Mom's hand as we chatted about random things and walked into the school. I lead her to my classroom, and my teacher introduced herself to both of us. Everyone's parents stayed and talked for a while. All the children sat in a big circle, with a piece of paper, scissors and glue in front of each person. I was enjoying this dream, until it took over. Each child picked up the scissors. 2 of my closest childhood friends and I were staring at them, while everyone else smiled at us, teachers and children and parents, but my Mom most of all. We held the scissors up to our arms or legs. Then, I woke up.

I don't know how long I was lying there, but sometime during the next hour, Dean walked in with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. I grinned, glad of the warm food, considering I lived off protein bars and plane food for a week, and rose to get it. I threw off the covers and hurried over to Dean, taking the plate. Once Dean had handed it over, I turned to walk back to my bed, when I felt a firm grip on my wrist. With the shock, my plate fell to the ground, the food covering the ground before me. I turned back to Dean.

'What?' I shouted.

He looked horrified. He looked at my cut. Then my legs. I looked down, and gasped with shock. There were small, but deep cuts all over my legs. I hadn't noticed. How had I not noticed? Dean didn't have to unlock my door..I looked at the keyhole. The key was in it. Oh God, oh God. I started to breath quickly.

'_What did you do?' _Dean bellowed so loud it woke up the whole of South Dakota. 'Why are you doing this to yourself? Kaylee, _what the hell are you THINKING?' _Dean began to drag me downstairs. Bobby had come out of his study and Sam came out of his room, half-asleep. Dean almost threw me at Bobby.

'Look what she's doing, Bobby!' Dean bellowed. 'She's cutting herself, _look at her!'_

Bobby stared at me, shock and horror and disappointment in his eyes. I was about to cry. They didn't understand, I didn't even understand-

Dean rushed me into the sitting room and dropped me on the sofa. Bobby re-appeared with a first-aid kit. Sam hurried down and gave me a stare that said, _What are you doing?! _And I just shook my head._  
_

I let Bobby put that spray stuff you use for cuts on legs and and then put bandages over them. Once done, all three stared at me, waiting for an explanation.

Tears appeared in my eyes, but I began to talk. 'The night we cremated my Dad, I had a dream, more like a memory, of my childhood. It was one with my Dad, but my Mom was there. It was like my Dad had died instead. We were cooking and she told me the knife was in the bathroom. I went in and got it, but then, it was like the dream was controlling me. It put the knife up to my throat. I woke up in the bathroom with a knife in my hand, and there was a cut on my collarbone. I don't know what happened.' I began to sort of half-sob then.

'Last night, I had a dream of first day of school, but this time, I was about to cut myself with scissors. I think these are the cuts I was going to do to myself. I didn't do it. I didn't do it! You have to believe me! I don't know what's happening!' I was sobbing heavily now. They were stumped. I knew it. None of us knew what was happening, which meant I didn't have a hope. I didn't have a goddamn hope.

* * *

**Everything's getting serious, and nobody knows what's happening! Hope you guys enjoyed. Please follow, favorite and review, and until tomorrow!**

**~Kadow**


	9. Inside His Mind

**Hey Guys!**

**I've got an important message at the end, and I hope you take the time to read it :) This chapter has some Dean/Kaylee bonding. I hope you enjoy :)**

**And, as always:**

**I own the fictional Kaylee Ray Walker. I don't own Sam or Dean or Bobby or any of the Supernatural Characters, just borrowing them :)**

* * *

'But...Your Dad...' Dean was dead confused. So were Bobby and Sam.

'Yeah, I know,' I said once I had wiped my eyes and stopped sniffling. 'Anything that could help? Leads?'

'Nope,' Dean sighed. 'What would trigger these as soon as your Dad died?'

I shrugged. 'I'm going to find out, though.' I got up from the couch, heading for Bobby's study. Dean quietly followed me. Geez, I had a stalker on my hands.

'Yes?' I said, giving him a half-serious, half-joking stare. He just grabbed my wrist and slowly lead me out the front door.

'Yes?' I repeated, for demanding this time. He just chuckled.

'We're going for some target practice,' Dean told me. 'You wanna take down whatever we're going after, you're gonna need some skills.' Dean took the pistol from his pocket and handed it to me. I took it in my left hand. Dean led me over to a sort of shed around the back. It had a lot of bullet holes in it. Either World War 3 had happened, or this was the target practice area. I chose to believe the second option. But, we didn't stop at the side of the shed. We went around to the back (Front, whatever. I wasn't bothered to know) of it, which hadn't any holes. Good. Much room for failure.

I wrapped my index finger around the trigger and raised the gun. I stared along the barrel, closing my right eye and focusing with my left. I remembered the times my Dad taught me to use a gun. The adrenaline rush you get after it was awesome. But, then I remembered how my Dad had gone crazy and tried to kill me, then did all these things to me in my dreams, and my forehead wrinkled, I bit my lip and pulled the trigger towards me.

I watched the bullet hit the wall about five centimeters from where I was aiming, mostly because of the wind. I shot another bullet. And another. It felt _awesome. _The adrenaline rush and the relief and power you feel after it is...wow. That one word sums the whole thing up. Wow. I lowered the gun after a few seconds of just standing there, marveling at how close I'd come. Then, I remembered Dean was there, and I thought about how he's probably able to hit the target in his sleep. I turned to face him, and he looked pretty shocked.

'And you haven't shot a gun in...how long?' He asked curiously. What I really that good?

'Um..About 2 years? 2 and a half?' I said, rubbing the sole of my shoe into the dirt. I don't like bragging, if bragging was what it was. Self praise is no praise, is what my Dad used to tell me when I came home, excited I aced my finals. That was like his own personal slogan. Well, I could praise myself as much as I pleased now. But, I still wouldn't.

'Well...You're good. Real good,' Dean announced with a smile. 'Listen, me and Sam are gonna be leaving here for awhile in about a week. Would you like to come? It's hunting, and we can teach you everything you need to know.'

I tossed it around my head for a few seconds, and then quickly said, 'Yes. I'd really like to,' and smiled. I went to hand Dean back the pistol, but he wouldn't take it. 'I've got a load of those kind. You can have it. Think of it as a late birthday present.'

I began to walk back to the house with the pistol in my hand. I quickly said over my shoulder, 'FYI, my birthday's in October.'

Dean quickly caught up to me. 'I figured. Hallowe'en and all.'

'Shut _up,_' I said, joking, and half-playfully punched his arm. He chuckled as we walked back inside.

* * *

That night, I was on my bed, cross-legged, reading the book Dean had given me. It was a sort of diary, but was filled with information on the things they hunted. I had reached Djinns now. They're basically Genies that pretend they're making your wishes come true when they're actually killing you. Apparently, you kill them with a knife covered in lamb's blood. I kind of cringed at that. Very hunter-like, cringing at the work you have to do. Technically, I wasn't a hunter, considering I'd never hunted, but I'm going to consider myself one. I'd been up here for a few hours, and Dean had ordered pizza and burgers and fries and pie, basically a whole feast, when he went into town. On the plate beside me, I had an almost-finished burger, the crusts of a pizza, some chips and a slice of pie on my plate. I picked up a few fries and stuffed them in my mouth. I turned the page and began to read about Vampires. Dean came into my room, then. I finished the sentence I was on, bookmarked the page with a piece off the french fries bag, and then looked up at Dean.

'Hey,' Dean said. He looked down at my pie. 'You gonna-'

I just handed it up to him. I _was _gonna eat it, but, one lesson you learn at Bobby's, is that if Dean asks you for pie, you get him pie. Don't ask questions. 'Thanks,' he said, eyeing up the pie as he grabbed the unused fork from my plate. He left. Was that all he came in for?!

I went downstairs to find Bobby eating his food. He looked up when I walked in.

'Hey, kid.' He said with a smile.

'Hey,' I said. 'Just a question..When are Dean and Sam leaving?'

Bobby thought for a while. 'I think in about five, six days.' I nodded.

'Okay, so, I'm gonna go sleep.' I walked out of the sitting room.

'Wait!' Bobby almost shouted. I stopped and turned around.

'Kaylee, do you wanna sleep in Deans room tonight..?' Bobby asked half-awkwardly. 'I mean, since the dreams started..Maybe Dean could stop you?'

I nodded. I'd be safe. 'Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Bobby nodded as I made my way upstairs. I was going to tell him about Dean inviting me on hunts with them, but what if Bobby said no? I'd be screwed.

I was already in my pyjamas. I knocked on Dean's bedroom door, and after waiting for a minute or two without an answer, pushed it open. Of course Dean hadn't answered. He had his eyes closed and listening to Metallica. As usual. I walked over to his bed and pulled the headphones off of him. He looked up angrily. But, his expression changed when he realized it was me.

'Bobby said I should sleep in here tonight,' I explained. 'He thinks it could stop the dreams.'

Dean nodded. 'I'll be able to stop them if anything happens.' He glanced over at the couch in the corner. 'I'll sleep on the couch. You can have my bed.'

'No way,' I protested. 'It's your room, I sleep on the sofa.'

Dean groaned. 'Well, I have to agree, don't I? You're not gonna change your mind.' I liked how everyone knew that. Made life easier. I chuckled under my breath. I had my Mp3 in my hand, like always. I pulled my headphones on and started to play some random The Fray playlist I pulled together. I went over to the couch and flopped down onto it. I had the volume low, and then I remembered something.

'Dean, when are you gonna tell Bobby I'm going hunting with you?' I asked as Dean got up to shut the door. He then dropped down onto his bed again.

'I asked a few days ago,' Dean began. 'He said, if I ever take you with me hunting, he'll never forgive me, because I'm basically giving you to Hell.' He winced as he said it. 'He said I wished I'd never been a hunter, and now I'm making you become one. And he said I'm basically killing you, because once you're a hunter, you throw your life, your family and yourself away. Then he called me a son of a bitch. We haven't talked since.'

'Sorry,' I muttered. I felt bad, because now Dean and Bobby weren't talking because of me. 'I'm still coming, though. I was basically a hunter when I came here. I don't care what Bobby says. Any ideas how we can get out of here when we're leaving?'

'We're supposed to be leaving in five or six days,' Dean pointed out. 'Why don't we just leave a few days early?'

'Yeah,' I agreed. 'In about three? Four?'

'Sure,' Dean said. 'I'll go explain to Sammy.' Dean sighed as he got up and walked out of his room. He was gone for a while, and sometime between then and the next morning, I fell asleep.

* * *

Another dream, what a surprise. But, I was in Bobby's house. In my room. I was reading the book Dean gave me the night before, eating fries, flipping through pages. What the hell? I was expecting Dean to come in any minute. I heard a quiet knock on the door.

'Come in, Dean,' I muttered.

I looked up, but Sam was standing there. I smiled. 'Hey,' I said.

He gave a slight wave, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

'That book was my Dad's,' Sam explained. 'It has basically everything my Dad ever hunted in there.'

I nodded. 'Awesome.'

'Want to see what it looked like?' Sam asked.

'What?' I said.

'You want to be a hunter, you gotta have some experience.' Sam said quickly. Suddenly, he grabbed the side of my head and closed his eyes tight. I did the same, half because Sam was doing it, and half because I was scared out of my mind.

I saw Sam lying on a bed, looking much younger, shouting up at the ceiling as it burned to the ground. He was screaming 'Jessica! Jessica!'. I could make out the faint outline of a body on the ceiling. I felt like screaming with fear. Suddenly, I saw vampires being beheaded and Djinns being stabbed, and a Wendigo burning. I saw somebody being ripped apart by something invisible, something I couldn't see. I saw a little boy being dragged into water. No, not falling in. Being dragged in. I saw a woman in a white dress screaming as children came down the stairs screaming, 'Mummy!'. I saw too many supernatural beings, too many monsters. I was screaming to myself, but nobody heard anything. After what felt like years of torture, I was back in my own room. I noticed that Sam was no longer sitting across from me. But, it was my Mom. She leaned in, and I would've moved if I wasn't in shock. She cupped her hand around my ear and whispered, 'Do you still want to be a hunter?' She leaned back, and grinned so wide her gums were showing. She did a sarcastic wave and disappeared. Then, I started screaming. I wasn't sure if I was actually screaming, but, Christ, in the dream I was shrieking as loud as I could.

* * *

'_Kaylee!_' I heard Dean shout, and my eyes flew open. I sat up quickly, breathing quickly. My heart was beating way too fast. Dean was standing in front of me.

'Kaylee, what happened?' Dean knelt down and asked. 'You were shaking and telling somebody to stop, then you screamed for a minute-'

'Did Sam have a girlfriend called Jessica?' I asked.

Dean stared at me, wide-eyed. I was going down a tricky path. 'How did you know?'

'Did she burn to death?'

Dean grabbed my arms and held them tight to my sides. '_How do you know that?' _He shouted.

I gulped and began to shake again. I remembered everything. I didn't just have the short little flashes. I had memories of the two boys in a motel room, packing. I had memories of them when they were in suits, off to work a job, driving in the Impala. I had an all-access-pass to Sam. I had all of his hunting memories, all the creatures he killed, all the torture he went through, implanted in my head. 'Sam showed me.' I began to explain. 'He showed me how Jessica died, he showed me vampires and Wendigos and Djinns and demons. He showed me a little boy being pulled into a river. He showed me somebody being ripped apart by something invisible and a woman in a white dress screaming at her children. He showed it all to me, Dean.'

'In..your dream?' Dean was shocked. I don't think he'd ever heard anything like it.

'Yup,' I whispered. I immediately changed the subject. 'What time is it?'

'Almost one o'clock in the morning.'

'But...' I fell asleep at around 12:30. How did it only last about twenty minutes? 'He was showing me memories for hours...'

'That's how dreams work,' Dean sighed. 'Just..try and sleep. I'll be here. Don't worry, you're not going to hurt yourself.' Dean gave me a one-armed hug, and walked over to his bed, putting his headphones on and closing his eyes. He turned his lamp off. I didn't sleep for the rest of the night. If I did, Sam would come back again. And I didn't want to know anything else. I didn't want to see it anymore.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! And, here's the important message:**

***** I will NOT BE POSTING DAILY ANYMORE, guys. I'm sorry, but I'm just too busy with real life stuff and won't have enough time to write a fanfic everyday. I'll be posting every MONDAY and FRIDAY from now on. And...Some more bad news...I'm going on holidays to France on the 24th of July until the 23rd of August. Then, I go back to school on the 26th. I'll be posting fanfics whenever school's started, don't worry, but you're going to have to go a while without chapters. Sorry :( *****

**Anyway, some big stuff coming up in the chapters to come! I've got a lot of stuff planned! Can't wait to show it to you all when it's finished. As always, please follow, favorite and review! And, until Friday.**

**~Kadow**


	10. Decisions

**Sorry about the late chapter, guys! Had it all ready but it was way too late and I didn't release. Anyway, here it is! Hope you enjoy! **

**As always:**

**I own Kaylee Ray Walker. I don't own Sam or Dean or Bobby or any of the Supernatural characters. **

* * *

I lay on the couch all night, and eventually got up at around 8 a.m, just as I was about to go insane from boredom. I tip-toed across the room, and edged the door open, but Dean heard the one time it creaked. Great. He groaned and sat up on his elbows, his headphones almost off his head.

'Where are you going?' He muttered, half-asleep.

'Woke up,' I muttered as I walked out and closed the door again. Dean just collapsed onto his bed again. I walked along the edges of the stairs, closer to the banister, to keep the stairs from creaking. I was too tired, but I wasn't bothered to eat, so I went into the kitchen and made a coffee. I took small sips, leaning against the counter. I was reciting songs, imagining myself writing the words in my head. Anything to distract myself. Just as I'd finished half my coffee, which took about half an hour, Bobby walked in. I began to make him a coffee too.

'Hey,' he muttered. I nodded my head and waited for the water to boil. We didn't really talk much. We didn't really talk at all, anymore. Which was weird, considering I was living in his house at his expense. I thought about the night before, where Dean told me about Bobby saying he wouldn't let me leave. Oh God, I needed to ask.

'Bobby?' I looked over at him. He nodded. 'When Dean and Sam leave...' I sighed. 'I suck at this. In basic words; Why did you tell Dean I couldn't become a hunter? It's what you do, what my Dad did. I want to do it.'

Bobby rolled his eyes, then got serious. 'Hunting is a death wish, Kaylee. I don't want you to get caught up in it.'

'But I _want _to hunt. I can shoot, I'm good at it! I've been reading Dean's journal-' I began ranting, but Bobby cut me off.

'Goddamn it, Kaylee. This isn't fun. It isn't a road trip off into the sunset, it's going off, killing demons, saving people.' I could imagine him saying '_Saving people if you can'_ in my head. 'Anything can go wrong. You split up, one wrong move can land you in Hell. I'm not risking you.'

'But I want to hunt! I don't care if I'm risking my life! My Dad risked it for years and saved hundreds and hundreds of people! I want to do the same.' I almost shouted.

'Not talking about this anymore,' Bobby shouted. 'You're _not hunting.' _

I threw my mug of coffee into the sink I bit too harshly, and stormed out the door. I hurried up the stairs and into my bedroom, going to my bedside drawer. I rummaged in it, grabbing the pistol Dean gave me. Just holding it felt awesome. I hurried back down the stairs, not letting Bobby seeing the gun in my hand unless he got the wrong idea. I ran out the front door, around Bobby's yard, to the shed Dean showed me. I didn't even have to think about aiming, about finding the right wind or the right time, I just shot the gun. And it went straight where I wanted it to. And wow, it was good. I was out there for about half an hour. I was shooting for about fifteen minutes, then ran out of ammo, so I just sat on the gravel for a while. I heard footsteps coming towards me after about ten minutes of gravel-sitting, and when I looked up, I saw Dean.

'Hey,' we said at the same time. I looked down and picked at some stones.

'I heard the fight you had with Bobby,' Dean began. 'Why'd you bring it up?'

'Because I want to hunt,' I sighed.

'Then you will.' Dean knelt down to my level. 'When d'you want to leave?'

'As soon as possible,' I said way too eagerly. Dean chuckled.

'Well, tomorrow it is.'

'We have to tell Sam, right?' I asked. 'What if he doesn't agree?'

'Then we'll drag him to the Impala at four in the morning. Anyway, let's go in. I'm starving. I'll bring you up some...pancakes, or something.' Dean jumped up and jogged back around the yard, and I quickly followed.

'You can cook?' I asked. Dean didn't seem like the chef/hunter type.

'Sam can. Learnt all he could when he went to Stafford. Wouldn't be surprised if he can knit.' I laughed, even though I was dreading the thought of seeing Sam so soon after he told me everything.

* * *

We'd told Sam, and he'd quickly agreed, ready to get back on the road. I was excited to be driving who-knows-where, killing who-knows-what, but also scared, in case things went wrong. We'd all agreed we would leave at 4:30. I had a shower that night, so I wouldn't wake Bobby up, and we all had our phone alarms on vibrate. I felt terrible, leaving Bobby, but I needed to be a hunter. It was in my blood. I was imagining him calling my phone, demanding to know where I was, what I'd done, probably calling me a Son-of-a-bitch a plentiful number of times. I spent the whole time I was in the shower thinking of worst possible scenarios. I really wanted to drive. To be legally able to drive, that is. I could hot-wire a car, fine and well, and I had a fake passport, but not drivers license. My Dad had taught me to drive a car. Well, he taught as much as he could to a fourteen year old who lived in a town. We would practice at the entrance to this abandoned factory, which had a really long road nobody used. Me and Bobby hadn't spoken since our argument, which made me feel bad, because I wouldn't say goodbye. I wasn't good at things like that. I wasn't god at anything soppy, or emotional. Sam and Dean had packed suits. Suits, of all things. They said they were for investigating, that I wouldn't need one. I didn't have anything like that, so it was an upside.

I stuffed my phone under my pillow, and pulled the covers over me. I put one hand under my head, one around my stomach, the way I usually did. I heard clumpy footsteps going up the stairs. Bobby's, I expected. I was facing away from the door, hoping he wouldn't come in. Which, he did. Jeez. He opened the door, noticed I was asleep, well, I guess he thought I was, and then closed it again. I heard Sam's door opening next. They started talking. I eavesdropped, by accident.

'Kaylee's been going on and on about becoming a hunter,' Bobby moaned. 'She doesn't understand.'

'What?' Sam asked, all too curiously.

'I..' Bobby sighed. 'I never wanted you two to become hunters. Now, Kaylee wants to, and Dean's encouraging it. It's ridiculous. Her nightmares are just going to get worse. And, encounters with demons are going to trigger her memories of when her Dad went hunting. She's only fifteen, Sam, and she knows how to shoot and wants to hunt. It's just..' Bobby went silent.

There he goes again, with the sympathy. The 'He doesn't want me to get hurt' crap. Well, too late now, Bobby. I'm going, and there's no way you're stopping me.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! Anyway, I need your help! Because of the trio hunting, I need some cases, and that's where you guys come in! you've always been there for me, and now I need you more than ever. I'm going to need some ideas for cases. Anything helps! Private Message me, or post a review! Thank you guys, and as always, review, follow and favorite!**

**~Kadow**


	11. A Case In Lake Forest

I think it was around 3:45 in the morning. I hadn't slept. I wasn't tired. I didn't want to be, anyway. What would I be shown next? There was one small, small upside to the nightmares I've been having: I knew how to kill everything I was shown. It scared me like hell, but taught me a thing or two. Most people would think what I just said made me some psycho, but...Well, I'm a hunter. Don't we deal with psychos? I don't know. I rose quietly, and realized that this might be the last time I'm ever in this room. I pulled on a pair of stapled white jeans, a red short-sleeved top and my Doc Martens. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I didn't put any make-up on. I didn't know how long we were going to be driving, so I wasn't taking any chances. I had packed three bags, but was only bringing one. It had my make-up, clothes, a gun or two, some ammo, a knife, hair stuff, Holy water, salt, and a load of other stuff Dean told me to pack. Just then, my phone began to vibrate. I went over to my bed and reached under my pillow, turning off the alarm. Dean and Sam were probably already awake. I grabbed my duffel bag, threw the strap over my shoulder, and edged my door open.

Sam came out just as I was opening my door. He put his arm out, and I handed him my duffel bag. He went down the stairs with it, like I wasn't about to bring it down myself. Did he think I would make to much noise? To be honest, I didn't care. I grabbed my dark red hoodie off the ground and pulled it on, tip-toeing down the stairs after Sam. I stepped out the front door, and jogged to the Impala. I don't think I've ever been in it before. Sam dropped my bag into the boot, and I got into the backseat, Dean driving and Sam riding gunshot. I looked back at the house one last time, and imagined what Bobby would be like when he saw nobody was there. Did he expect it? Would he be angry? I was guessing both. But then, we pulled out onto the road, and I couldn't see the house anymore. I stopped thinking about it.

'Where are we going?' I asked about fifteen minutes into the journey, on a highway in who-knows-where.

'Lake Forest, Illinois,' Sam explained. 'I think I've found a case there. I'll tell you more when we get there. It's about..what, 9 hours there?'

Nine hours drive? What? 'Do we have to stop at some point?'

'Nah, we'll just keep changing over. You can sleep or something.' Dean told me.

Hearing that, I pulled my legs up onto the backseat and rested my chin on them. Nine hours drive. Oh God. Dean put a cassette tape into the player, and Motorhead began to blare. Dean nodded his head to the beat while Sam sighed and leaned against the side of the car. It made me smile.

* * *

Around three and a half hours later, we were in a city called Rochester. Dean pulled up outside a place called the Avenue Diner. It was pretty packed, but when we stepped in, we found a table next to a window in the corner. The place smelt of bacon and pancakes. Odd combination, but it was amazing. A few minutes after we sat down, a waitress came over and took our orders. Dean was smiling at her all the time. I think she was creeped out. I ordered bacon, eggs, fries and a strawberry milkshake. Sam ordered pancakes and coffee, or something, and Dean ordered bacon, eggs, sausages, fries and a coffee. We didn't really talk while we waited. After about fifteen minutes, the food came out. When I looked up, Sam was on his laptop. He put it down beside him when his food came, but still worked on it while eating.

Dean _devoured _his food when it came. He literally didn't stop eating. He was finished in about ten minutes while I was still on my fries. Sam stopped eating, cleared his throat and began to talk.

'Well,' he began. 'About the case I found: Six teenagers, all kidnapped from their homes. Parents were asleep, didn't hear a thing, and all the kids were friends.'

'What makes it our kind of thing, though?' I asked, trying to look like I knew more than I did, a popular hobby of mine. 'Can't that happen all the time?'

'Yeah, but Lake Forest hasn't had any crime in it at all for years. It's the second safest town in Illinois.' Sam took a gulp of coffee. He scrolled down. 'Not much on the report, we'll probably get more from the parents.'

I nodded, picking up a fry and dipping it in my milkshake. I then ate it, looking up to Sam and Dean, staring at me.

I shrugged. 'What? It tastes nice.'

Sam smiled as he drank his coffee. He passed Dean the laptop as he was finishing his food. I ate my food, dipping most of my fries in my milkshake, but stopped after Sam and Dean began giving me weird looks. Then, I pushed my plate in, most of the food still on it, and we got up, heading back to the Impala. I don't think anyone noticed, but I had my pistol in the back on my jeans, just in case. We all jumped in and Dean pulled off.

I leaned against the window, staring at the back of Sam's head. I thought about the few weeks I'd been staying with Bobby. I remembered kissing Sam. I decided it was just a spur of the moment thing, that I thought I was going to die and if I hadn't ever kissed someone that would be suckish, no matter how childish and girly that sounds. Probably was the same with Sam. Urgh, why was I even thinking about this? It meant nothing. I focused on the music, trying to make out what the person was saying. After fifteen minutes, and a failed attempt, I closed my eyes, but every time I felt like I was going to fall asleep I opened them and rubbed my eyes. Didn't want to start screaming on a highway in the Impala, did I?

Dean and Sam were talking about the case. I only had one question, and after a few minutes' debating, I asked it. 'Sam, what age were the kids that were taken?'

He thought for a minute. 'I think three were thirteen, one was fifteen and two were sixteen, as far as I can tell. No idea on names, though.'

I shivered. Three of those kids are younger than me, and who knows whats happened to them. I was going to save them. Dean had told me they sometimes go to the people's houses if they're on the case, but they pretend to be FBI. That's why they brought the suits. What was I gonna do, sit on my ass all day? I turned on my phone out of boredom. It was half nine, which meant we had two hours left to go. Bobby was going to call soon. Would he call Sam, Dean or me? Myself, probably, considering I picked that fight with him. He'd never forgive me. I remembered when I was little, maybe ten, eleven, and my Dad went across the country to hunt, and all he left was a note. I was scared out of my mind. I seriously thought he'd never come back. But, Bobby knows where we're gone, and now we're probably not welcome anymore. Shit.

* * *

It was about 9:30 p.m that night, and everything had worked out pretty well. We were staying in a shabby motel, pretty far out, but it had a library out about ten minutes. Sam and Dean had gotten in their suits, and gone off into town at about two or three that afternoon to go to the houses the kids were kidnapped from, and to research. And while all this was going on, I was lying on a motel sofa-bed, with the names and pictures of all the kidnapped kids, Dean's journal and a Coke. I had read it over and over, almost finished my coke, and was now basically just staring at the ceiling. The tiny TV was on low, showing either porn or a music video, I wasn't bothered to check. It just sounded like either of the two. Maybe both. No idea.

After about half an hour, I heard a sharp knock on the motel door. It was raining outside, and had gotten heavier by the minute. I could hear the knock all the same. I looked over at the coffee table next to the door. My set of keys was there Sams and Deans both gone. Why would they knock? I grabbed my gun from the back of my jeans and held it up as I walked to the window. I pulled back one drape slightly, and in the middle of the rain, I saw a short-ish girl, with bleached-blonde hair, almost white, and it was down to her lower-back. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a belly top, with bare feet. I recognized her, sort of. I dropped the drape, and tip-toed back over to the pictures of the kidnapped. The girl was knocking on the door again. I looked through all of the pictures, and then I felt like I was giddy. A picture of a girl with white-ish hair, down to her lower back. That was her! But still, just to be sure, I memorized her name as I walked over to the door. _Amy Jones. _I held my gun up as I turned the lock and opened the door.

The girl stood there, shivering, her lips blue. I should've just invited her in, but I had to be sure.

'Your name,' I said sternly.

'A-Amy..J-J-Jones..' she barely muttered. 'I-I was t-taken..'

'I know, I know,' I said quickly. I offered her my hand. 'Get in.'

She took it and stepped in, and suddenly fell to her knees. I threw her arm over both my shoulders, and she gripped on, with as much strength as she could. I guided her in and sat her down on the bed.

'Now, if you're up for it, why don't you go have a shower, once you're strong enough, then we can talk?' I went to my duffel bag, and grabbed my spare fleecy pyjamas, and some fluffy socks. She nodded, slowly getting up and going into the bathroom. After a few minutes, I heard the shower turn on. I went and grabbed my phone off the sofa bed, leaving my gun down. I dialed Dean's number. After a few rings, he answered.

'Kaylee?' he said. I could hear the rain and the Impala's engine in the background.

'Hey there. Um, get over here as fast as you can. We've got a lost girl. By the way, her name's Amy Jones.'

'You found her?' Dean asked.

'Well, to be honest, she found me.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! An UPDATE: **

**This is my last fanfiction UNTIL the 25th of August! Stupid no-laptop holidays :( I've got another fanfiction idea in my head, for another story, which will be coming once I've wrapped up the first kind of season of Get Ready For The Ride. I've been thinking of doing it in seasons, I don't know, I'll get you guys' feedback on that one. As always, review, follow and favorite! Anyway, until the 25th of August! See you all soon!**

**~Kadow**


	12. My Dream Mom

**Hello again, guys! Yes, I'm back! I got back from holidays on Saturday, and I've been trying hard over the last few days to make a fanfiction worthy of reading! I have so many ideas stored up in my head; I hope you'll all like them!**

**And, as always:**

**I own the fictional Kaylee Ray Walker. I don't own Sam, or Dean, or Bobby, or any of the Supernatural characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

While Amy was in the shower, I ordered some take away, hoping that she didn't mind what I ordered. When she came out, her hair was damp around her shoulders, and there were two Cokes, some fries, and two plain burgers on the bed beside me. Sam had told me a few times before to put Holy water in people's drinks if they want to meet with you, and that's what I did. Dean had said they'd be home in an hour or so, so I'd be doing the questioning until then. I gestured to the food, and Amy sat down, and devoured a burger and half her fries in two minutes. She blushed, I think, and I shrugged, so she wouldn't be embarrassed. Amy slowly picked up her drink and sipped at it as I began talking.

'So..Tell me. What happened?' I asked in the most relaxed way I could.

'Why do you want to know?' Amy snapped.

'My brothers are FBI agents,' I lied, but I think I was quite believable, if I do say so myself. 'They were out talking to your parents this evening. I need to know, so I can tell them when they get back.'

I sneaked my phone out of my pocket, and pressed record. I wasn't good at explaining. I'd forget half of what Amy said by the time I had to tell Sam and Dean.

Amy sighed, hopefully believing my lies, probably not noticing me recording, and looked away. 'We'd been out that night, and when we got home we all went back to our houses. It was about...3 a.m? Anyway, we all got on the phone, and talked for a while, but my parents didn't know because they were in bed. I heard the front door opening, and I started panicking, and I told any of them to call 911. I think Felix did, I'm not sure. Just as I'd said it...'

'Go on. Please.' I wanted to help her, because she was one of the thirteen year olds. Nobody that young should have been put through anything like that, being taken from your house.

Amy wrapped her hands around her chest and looked at me. 'Somebody put their hand over my mouth, and I tried to scream, but it wouldn't come out, and they tied something around my wrists. I tried to hit them, but they were too strong, and they dragged me out to a black car and threw me in the back seat, and sometime in there I..I passed out. I woke up in a cage and there were others all around me, in different cages, and I realized...'

'They were your friends?' I said quietly.

'Felix, Kenneth, Chris, Ruth, Kim. All of them, and there was tape over all of our mouths, and we were tied to the back bars of the cage..' Amy's eyes were watery. I scooted towards her and put an arm around her shoulders.

'Amy, I just need to know one more thing. What did they do to you?' I whispered.

'They would bring us to separate rooms..And each would have a circle with symbols in it on the floor. We'd have to read out of a book. We learnt Latin in a summer school we went to, and I think it what was in the book was Latin. A person would appear in the circle, and they'd try to get out, but it's like they were trapped. We'd have two...two options. Either pour water on them or read more out of the book or..torture them. The water...It hurt them. They'd scream and scream if we poured some water on them and they'd...They'd die...If we read out of the book, they _died._ I've killed so many people in the last few days...'

She was crying now. I quietly stopped recording. She gasped and sniffled as I brought her over to my sofa bed and pulled the blankets up on her. She was still crying when I turned off the lights and lay down on one of the beds.

Suddenly, I heard her whispering, 'They didn't want me anymore, I guess. I wouldn't kill anyone else. So they threw me out. I walked thirty miles...'

'It's okay,' I whispered. 'You don't have to say anymore.'

* * *

Sometime later, I was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, when I heard the key turn in the lock, and I looked down just in time to see Sam and Dean walking through the door. I looked over at Amy, and by the way she was breathing, I was hoping she was asleep. I sat up on the bed.

'Hey,' I half-whispered. I picked up my Coke from the bedside drawer and sipped.

'This the girl?' Dean asked leaned over and looking at Amy, then back at me.

'Yup,' I told him. 'Came here about two hours ago, pale as hell.'

'So,' Sam said. 'Did she tell you anything?'

'I got enough outta her.' I handed him my phone. He played back the recording. Both listened attentively, and when I realized the recording ended, I looked at them.

'Well,' Dean began. 'Shit.'

'What ya' think?' I asked.

'By the sounds of it..' Sam sighed. 'They're getting kids to kill demons.'

Well, great. I could've figured that out, if I wasn't stupid, and waiting for the boys to finish the job. 'Well..' I didn't know what to say, so I went with the information. 'Amy said, after that, they dumped her out after a few days. She walked _thirty miles _to get here.'_  
_

'Wow,' Sam said. 'Poor girl.'

'Yeah...I know,' I said quietly. I lay down and turned on my side. Sam and Dean went and did some research, I assume, when I closed my eyes. I didn't really care if I had a nightmare, I was too tired to care. A few minutes later, I fell asleep.

* * *

'Kaylee!' A voice shouted.

I looked around. Well, goody. My Mom was there. It was totally black, but I could see my Mom perfectly. She was in a jeans and leather jacket, and looked like she was crying. Or about to cry.

'Mom?' I said quietly.

'Hi, honey,' She smiled.

'Why...Why are you here...?' I asked. Great start to the dream.

'I need to explain everything to you, Kaylee,' Mom said. She stepped forward.

I think I screamed.

Black eyes. Her eyes were pure black. Not just pupils. And you all know what that means.

Demons.

'Kaylee..Listen to me-' She began, but I already had my gun out. It was in the back of my jeans, like always, and I went for it first, even though I didn't expect it to be there. I held it up and aimed.

'Don't say anything. You are _not _my Mom,' I snapped.

'I can't change the fact that I am,' She sighed. 'My name's Anna. I'm your Mom. You've been lied to your entire life, Kaylee! I want to make things right!'

'My Mom died. Get the hell out of my dreams, get out of my life! You've screwed everything up!' I shouted.

Mom sighed. 'You're not going to be believe me, but I just have to tell you.'

'Any sudden moves and I put one right between your eyes, got it?' These bullets wouldn't kill or harm demons, but hopefully she didn't realize.

'Okay.' She paused. 'Your father and I were partners. We'd been together for a few years. During one job, we ran into Bobby. We finished the job together, but didn't trust each other enough to call us friends. But, we'd bring each other out t jobs if we needed help. After being partners for a few years, your father and I got married. Before I had you, the boys had been working on a job. They'd been trying to find a certain group of demons.' I noted how she called Bobby and my Dad 'the boys,' the same thing I call Sam and Dean.

'One came to the hospital a few days after you were born, and possessed me. There wasn't enough time to do anything. Bobby grabbed me and dragged David from the hospital. They got in Bobby's car and drove off. When you could walk, David took you to Ireland, so he could protect you. Bobby stayed because of Sam and Dean. He felt he'd be more useful over there. Now that you're back here, the demon that possessed me is harming you. I can't stop it.'

'So...The demon tried to drown me, and kill me?' Why was I believing her? But..What if it was true..That my whole life was a lie? That I could've known Sam and Dean from when I was a child, if Bobby and my Dad hadn't screwed up and attracted a demon? I would have a Mom and a Dad, possibly, and I would live in South Dakota, or somewhere near there? I'd be a better hunter, I'd have a proper family.

'Yes. And, you're probably wondering why I can talk to you. In your dreams, I'm sometimes able to shut the demon away, and talk to you as myself. You wake up when the demon takes hold of me again.'

'Did the demon show me Sam's memories?' I asked.

Anna sighed. 'I'm afraid...That was me. You love those boys so much, Kaylee, like brothers, like family. I loved Bobby like a brother, and he got me killed. Those boys will get you killed someday, sweetheart, its inevitable. They've gone through so much, and sometimes, people won't recover. You won't recover from some things, neither will they, neither will Bobby. It'll stick with you. But...I want to talk to you more. Just like Mom and Daughter. So, when you go back to Bobby's, can we talk again?'

I gulped, and told her my honest answer. 'Yes. I'd love that, Mom.'

'Okay. Night, Kaylee.' And my Mom smiled as she walked away, back into the blackness.

And then I woke up.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember, next chapter is on Friday! Tomorrow's my first day back at school, good luck to all of you in school too :) Thank you all for the reads, and reviews, follows and favorites! It does truly mean the world to me. Thank you all so much.**

**Love you guys!**

**~Kadow**


	13. Ever Kept A Secret?

**Hello, guys! This is chapter 13 of get Ready For The Ride. I'm sorry about the late/early upload, depending on wherever you are. I've had a really busy week at my new school, so I've only been able to write a small bit of the chapter each day. So, if I ever forget to upload, or don't have time, I'm really sorry, but blame school :P This get a small bit dramatic here. I'm sorry about the short chapter, as well, I just wanted to tie it up without dragging it on. Well, I'll stop blabbering and let you get on.**

**I own the fictional Kaylee Ray Walker, not any real-life ones. I don't own Sam or Dean or Bobby or any of the Supernatural Characters, just borrowing :3**

* * *

Now, a little revision.

Last time I talked to you, my Mom had talked to me in my dreams. She told me the whole story. Now, whether or not the story's true, I don't know. But, I believe, that may be the reason I moved. There has to be a story before I came along. And this is the one I'm going with.

And at the end of said story, I woke up. Now, whenever I used to have a bad dream, I'd just wake up quickly, turn over, and fall asleep again. But, for the past while, since my Dad died, I'd wake up, most of the time, gasping and breathing quickly and looking around like somebody's there.

Whoops. It's starting all over again.

I woke up, exactly like I described. Gasping, scooting back to wall, looking around at the door and the windows. For about five minutes, I was wondering why I was doing this, because I hadn't been scared, or remotely frightened. I jumped up from my bed and hurried to the bathroom. I left the door open a bit so I wouldn't make noise. I turned on the tap, gathering some water in my hands and splashing it on my face. Once I splashed it on my face I wiped my chin with my sleeve, staring at the mirror, expecting to see my Mom behind me, the signal that I'm going insane. I pulled up my sleeves, and saw scars. The scars I got at Bobby's, when my Mom's demon tried to kill me. I never asked why she did that. I tried not to think about it, and leaned on the counter, looking around the room. I don't know how long I was there, definitely more than thirty minutes. I straightened up, turned toward the door, and walked out.

Sam was up, I found out. Dean was sleeping on the other side of the bed I was on. I must've been too groggy to realize. Sam had a rucksack in his hand, and when I came out, he walked to the door, and I followed, prepared to force answers to questions. He simply threw my coat at me, and said, 'C'mon. Let's go for a drive.' He scooped the car keys up from the table beside the door and opened the door.

'Okay..' I muttered, an eyebrow raised. A drive, at, what, three in the morning? Well, I wasn't going to question it, so I grabbed my bag as well, threw it over one shoulder, and hurried out the door. Sam was driving, so I got to ride shotgun for, like, the first time in my life. Who sells party balloons?

I got in, and so did Sam, after he closed the motel room door quietly. The car roared to life and Sam pulled out. About fifteen minutes later, we pulled into the car park of some twenty-four-hour diner. We went in, and sat down at one of the only booths with a wall on each side. A waitress came and took our orders. Sam got coffee, and I got a Coke. I kind of have an obsession with those. I'm one of those weird people who doesn't like Hot Chocolate, coffee, tea, or any of those drinks people put in the 'Drinks You Have When You're Cold or Sick or possibly at Starbucks' category. We got our drinks a few minutes after, and I just sipped mine until Sam finally said something.

'Did you have another nightmare?' He asked, sort of leaning across the table. Basically, he was doing the thing where you put your elbows on the table and get given out to at fancy restaurants.

'Is this what you do for therapy?' I asked sarcastically. 'Bring people out for soda at three in the morning, hope they spill all their troubles?'

Sam chuckled quietly. 'I try not to let out my secrets.'

After neither of us spoke, I muttered, 'Well, go on, then.'

'I asked, because I was awake when you woke up. You were pretty freaked out. I have nightmares too. I can help,' Sam told me, concerned.

I avoided answering, since Sam and Dean would more than likely put me under 24/7 surveillance if they found out. Because, y'know, normal humans talk to their demon moms in their dreams.

We sipped our drinks in silence for a few minutes. But, after that, Sam put his coffee down, and looked at me.

'Kaylee, how're you doing, really?' He asked with a hint of concern. I could smell the conversation. I hadn't properly talked to Sam since Dream Sam had scared the heck out of me. I was basically a bubble of depressed space, and I was gonna pop at some time. With my Dad dying, and almost drowning, and burning my Dad's corpse, and dreams screwing with me, I was pretty messed up. And now I was pushing all good memories of Sam away, because of a stupid demon. And I was determined to dodge the awkward smalltalk bullet.

'I'm good,' I muttered as I sipped my Coke. I grabbed my ponytail and twirled it around my finger, because, yes, I do that when I'm in awkward situations.

'No, you're not,' Sam said, and the bullet I'd been trying to avoid hit me straight in the chest, 'Your dreams are shaking you, and we need to stop whatever's happening.' Yes, but, of course, I want to wake up screaming.

'We can try, but I don't see how much of a difference it'll make, considering we don't know what's happening and how to stop it. I mean, you guys have nightmares too.'

'Yes, but we've experienced the things in our nightmares. Nobody shows us someone else's past!' He almost shouted with a look that killed me. But, after a second, I realized Dream Sam had showed me Sam's past in a dream. I told Dean, but not Sam.

'Goddamn it, Dean,' I muttered angrily, throwing my hands up. You can't keep _anything _a secret here.

'I needed to know, Kaylee. Why didn't you tell me?' Sam asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

'Well, for one, I didn't want to look any crazier than I already am,' I began. 'And..I thought you guys would leave me there. At Bobby's.'

'This again,' Sam sighed, but he was smiling. 'Why don't you want to go back?'

'It's just...If I go back, I'll probably have to go to school, and get a job soon, and stuff like that. I'll be shoving carts and packing shelves at Bobby's regular.'

Sam chuckled. 'Go to school, and get a job, like regular people? Who get married and have kids and friends they see everyday?'

'I have you guys, who I see everyday. I don't need friends. Once I go back, which I know I will, how will I be normal, once I know I had blood on my hands? Once I've used a gun, or a knife, to kill something..or someone?'

'I don't know,' Sam sighed. 'We'll just have to keep the topic away from Bobby.'

Sam got up and shoved in his chair. We were leaving, I guessed, so I did the same. Sam left the money on the table, and I threw some change on top, as a tip, even though the waitress wasn't particularly nice. We got back in the impala. and I sat in the front again, and sometime, I fell asleep.

But, after my therapy session, I had no bad dream.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! We hit 2,500 reads this week! That's amazing. I never thought we'd reach 100! Thank you all for believing my story is worthy of reading. Oh no, I'm blabbering again. I'll leave you with the reminder to favorite, follow and review if you enjoyed/have any tips, and until next week!**

**~Kadow**


	14. A Chance for Normality

**Hey guys! I'm so, SO sorry about missing Monday this week! It's a sin, and I really hope it'll never happen again. Thank you all for reading this far, because I truly do appreciate it. I'm sorry if this case is going slow, I just don't want to load everything on quickly. Please give me your opinion in a review, because it really does help. It can improve a story so much! But, I'll now let you get on with the story.**

**I own the fictional Kaylee Ray Walker. I don't own Sam, or Dean, or Bobby or any Supernatural characters. I'm just borrowing.**

* * *

I woke up at 9 a.m that morning. My head was pounding lightly, and I was still in my jeans and t-shirt. I looked around, and saw Sam sleeping on a chair in the corner and Dean propped up on a cushion on the other bed, asleep as well. I looked toward my bed, and all the color disappeared from my face. I jumped up from my bed, and jogged over, as quietly, but as quickly as I could, to the bathroom, to check if Amy was there. Not in the shower, which I already knew, because I didn't hear anything that sounded like a motorbike, but she wasn't at the sink, either. I went over to the door, unbolted it, and was about to step out when I saw something on the door. I closed the door over a bit, and plucked a Post-It off of the peephole. I focused on it, and read.

_'I've gone back to my family. Don't worry, I'm safe. I'll be on the news, as the one that came back. Sorry for leaving on such short notice. Thanks for everything, guys, and thank you, Kaylee.'_

Underneath, was a phone number, I was guessing to be Amy's. I wish she'd stayed longer, I wish we'd had time to make sure she was really okay. But, we had the recording. That would be enough. Except, for the fact, we had no real information on where this facility which the kids were brought to was, or who the people where. Y'know, I'd do more work, if I could interview people without looking like a kid with a school project due tomorrow. But, I'd have to leave that part to Sam and Dean, while I dealt with my own problems. Because, right now, I had no clue what to believe. I hadn't had a dream after I confessed everything to Sam, which means if I tell somebody about my dreams, they might go away. But, I want to talk to my Mom more. But, I don't want to blame Bobby. And that's only part of everything. As I may have mentioned before, I inherited mostly all of my Dad's stuff, so, I own a house. And, in two years, if everything's normal, - As normal as it could be - I'll move back there, get a job. Live life as normally as I can. But, apparently, there's some big lawyer stuff I have to figure out if I go back there, but I don't have to sort it out until I go back home.

I was bored, with no idea what to do. So, I turned to Google. I snatched Sam's laptop from a table where he must've left it, and pressed the power button. I was going to do as much research as I could, being limited to Google and books. I decided to try and figure out where the hell this facility was. I went on Maps, and typed in Lake Forest. I scrolled around to find our motel. Once I found it, I waited for a while.

Amy walked from the facility. She couldn't have come in from the right, because that's how you get into Lake Forest, because our motel's on the outskirts. After Lake Forest, it's just town after town for ages. She had to have come in from the left. I scrolled sideways, looking for any building. Then, I realized something. What if the building wasn't on the map? What if, it was recently abandoned, and Google hadn't realized yet, so when pictures and maps were updated, it was still a fine and healthy building? That complicates things. I got angry, and closed down the laptop. I didn't want to, but I had to text Amy. I whipped out my phone and, grabbing the Post-It, I copied the number, made it a contact, and began to text:

_Hey, Amy. It's Kaylee. I kind of need more information. You said you escaped from a building. Have you got ANY idea where it could be? Anything?_

I put my phone on the bed, and it bounced once, but not off the bed. I was bored. Bored as hell. I just...wanted to get out somewhere. Anywhere, with cafe's and little shops and grocery stores filled with their own brands. So, that's what I did. I changed, first, looking like I usually would if I went out early at home. I had my own leather jacket, with a diagonal zip, and crossed-over, knotted, thick string at the back. I put the jacket on under a pale blue t-shirt that was longer than the jacket, so it was visible under it. I pulled on some navy jeans, wondering how neither of the boys had waken up. I wasn't going to, though, because they only get a few hours sleep each day. I was going to let them sleep in. I pulled on my Doc Martens, some thick, fluffy socks, and let my hair hang over my shoulders, since I'd only had a shower a few hours before Amy came. I know, I sound like I'm going on a date, but I wanted to look nice. Feel normal.

I grabbed my bag, some headphones, and I kind of grabbed Sam's laptop...He'd know where it was, right?I took one of the two keys, the ones without the Impala keys on them, and slowly stepped outside. It was about fifteen minutes into the town. I quietly shut the door, sighing as I actually felt cold. I rummaged in my bag for headphones, plugging them into my phone, and putting them on my head. I played my first song, and began walking. I was waiting for Amy.

* * *

About half an hour later, I was sitting in a tiny kind-of-Starbucks along the main street. Except, instead of drinking coffee or anything, I was drinking some Coke. My classic, since I hate everything, mostly. I was scrolling aimlessly through the information on today's Google logo, when my phone buzzed. I clicked on my messages, and noticed Amy had texted back. I scrolled down to her message.

_Oh, hey. I'm not sure, it's kind of fuzzy. It's about, what, an hour out? I didn't count, but it felt like that, or way longer. I haven't helped much. Sorry._

I texted back right away.

_No, it's great, I have tons of info. Thank you so much. _

I pressed send, realizing I'd finished my drink. I brought the glass up to the counter, smiling at the man behind the counter as I handed him some money. I hurried out, and noticed most of the shops were now open. I noticed a music shop a few stores down, and ran to it. I stepped inside, and saw bundles of records and CD's. I ran in, and looked around for a while. I grabbed certain CDs and put them in the player, listening to them from my headphones. I was there for half an hour, when a man from behind the counter walked over and tapped my shoulder. I took off my head phones and held them.

'You interested in that CD?' He asked. I would say he's hospitable, but people in shops are paid to be hospitable, right?

'Yeah, but I have no CD Player.' I only had my phone, and the cassette tapes from the Impala.

He looked down at my pocket. 'What phone is that?'

I followed his gaze. 'Oh, it's a Samsung Galaxy Y.'

He was quiet for a minute. 'I think I have a cable for that.' He gestured for me to follow him, which I did, and found him rooting through boxes of cables. He pulled out one. I handed him my phone, which he connected to his laptop with the USB. He was going to transfer the songs. I went and got the CD, and placed it in the drive. About fifteen minutes later, he handed me back the phone. 'There you go.'

'Thanks so much,' I said, and I meant it. I had to give him something, so I dropped ten dollars on the counter and ran out before he could protest. I decided to go back to the cafe I was in, just for wifi. I didn't order anything, and everyone stared, because I was the only person without a friend there. I started up the laptop, went back onto Google maps, after calculating how far you'd walk in an hour. Finding out it was around 7 miles, I scrolled out what I measured as seven miles, there was nothing. I went out further and further, and eventually, found a single building in the middle of nowhere. I guess that's where they were. I hope. I decided to go back, tell the boys what I'd found out.

I packed up everything, walked out, with ten people's stares stuck to me. On the way back, I smiled at almost everyone, and some smiled back, or muttered a 'Hello'. And once I'd gone from inside the town, to the outskirts, I felt normality slipping away. Again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I don't have much to say about this chapter. I kind of used the first chapter of this for an english short story, and I haven't handed it in yet. My friends don't know I write fanfiction, so they think I just made it up. *Cue Maniacal Laughter* _Bwahahaha!_****Anyway, thank you so much. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite! And, until next time!**

**~Kadow**


	15. Broken Up Phone-Call

**Hey guys! I'm not breaking my promise. When I said I'm uploading, Mondays and Fridays, I meant it. Even though this is out late where I live, at least I'll have it :)**

**Anyhow,**

**I own the fictional Kaylee Ray Walker. I don't own Sam or Dean or Bobby or any of the Supernatural cast, I'm just borrowing!**

* * *

Well, um...

Complications.

Yes, yes, I made it home from town okay. But, the complications are the two back at the motel. Yup, you've guessed it: They weren't too happy.

I went back into the room, closed the door, and both of them looked up and stared at me as I started to empty stuff out of my bag. I'd had a sneaky suspicion that when I came back, they'd be a little pissed. I just hoped they wouldn't be. But, when I took out Sam's laptop and put it on the bed, they both got way angrier than they were.

'Never do that again,' Sam snapped. I guess it was his turn to argue with me. Dean was taking the day off.

'I just went into town. No big deal,' I tried to sound calm, but I hated Sam and Dean trying to protect me.

'With my laptop, at nine in the morning? There are demons. We don't even know who, or what, we are hunting. You could've been taken.'

'I left a note, Sam. You knew where I was. plus, my phone was on,' All that was true, I guess. Trying to wiggle-worm my way around this wasn't easy.

'Notes aren't helpful, Kaylee. You could've been hell knows where,' Oh! Dean decided to make an appearance! Praise be!

'Don't screw with me. You guys could've tracked my GPS just as easily as walking out that door,' I snapped. I took up Sam's laptop, strode over to him, and gave it to him. 'There.' I went back over to my bag, and took out a piece of paper. On the way back, I messily drew a map on the paper, because I would've forgotten where the building was. I gave the map to Dean. 'That's where I think the facility they're keeping the kids is in. It's pretty out in the open, but it's only recently closed and might not have updated on Maps.'

I think Dean was impressed. But, of course, I'd never impressed him before, except with my drawing that one time. That was something I needed to start doing again. Drawing.

'And you couldn't have done any of this here? You had to go into town?' Dean asked, but his voice was quieter this time.

I got annoyed. 'Firstly, the connection's shit here. Secondly, I can't go into town _once_ without parental supervision? I can't be normal for a day?' I snapped. There was silence for a minute. 'Sorry,' I mumbled.

'It's okay,' Dean said quietly. I looked up, and he was looking at the map. 'You say this place is thirty miles out?'

'According to Google, yeah,' I told him. 'I'm not very sure how accurate-'

_Beep. Beep._

My phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket. I pressed my finger against the green button. I looked up at Sam and Dean, and decided to put it on speaker, in case it was important. You could hear somebody breathing heavily.

'Kaylee..' A girl's voice whimpered. We heard a car pull up outside, but the engine still ran.

'Amy, where are you? What's wrong?' I said into the phone.

'They're coming...I'm in my room...I don't know where they-'

She stopped talking. And started screaming.

The call cut off.

I threw the phone on the bed. 'We have to go. Now.' I opened the drawer in one of the bedside tables and grabbed my gun, throwing it in my bag.

'Kaylee, hold on. How do we know-'

'We need to _go. Now!' _I shouted. 'We don't know what's wrong with Amy, but she's going to be kidnapped again and we have to stop it!'

Both went silent for a minute. Then, Sam spoke. 'This building's out in the middle of nowhere. So, if we drive thirty miles, like you said, Kaylee, we'll get to it sometime. Whoever they are, who took Amy, they would probably take the shortest route, because they know somebody's coming. We need to go. Dean?'

Dean was at his bag. 'Let's get these sons a' bitches.'

We all packed guns, holy water, salt, knives, and bandages into our bags. I stuffed my pistol into my jeans, and the others did the same. We climbed into the Impala. Dean turned the key, and backed out. I never realized I was about to do something in my first hunt. My first, ever, hunt.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I know this is a short chapter, but it just needs to be here for the story to continue forward. There'll be action in the next chapter; I promise!**

**Thank you to all the new favorites, and followers, and to the past ones too! I'd never be writing this story without you 3**

**But, until next time: Don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

**~Kadow**


	16. The Torture Returns

During the journey along the half-highway, half-dirt roads, I was telling Dean to speed up. I was bouncing my leg up and down, my hand on my gun for the long journey. Every once in a while, Dean would glance at me through the mirror, and then slightly turn it, trying to make it look like he didn't expect me to go insane. Most of you are probably asking yourselves why I'm protecting Amy so much. Well:

1. She's years younger than me, and was dragged into this.

2. She has nobody who knows anything about what happened, except me.

Those are two of the most important. I need to protect her from stuff like this, because will anyone else? We had been driving along for a while, with no buildings in sight, when I saw a building in the distance.

'There,' I whispered, but didn't look up. Dean turned off, and parked in the trees around the building. Once we looked around for a minute, we all got out, and pulled out our guns.

Dean sighed. 'You sure you wanna do this?'

I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders, which meant 'Meh..I kind of have to.'

We all scoped the area, but Sam insisted I stay with him when I went around. Dean agreed. I looked around the building with Sam. It was a fully concrete building, with an unusual fenced-off garden around the back. There were one or two videos, and no car. But, we were gonna get in there, because Dean suspected they'd ditched the car a while back. We'd decided that I'd go with Sam and we'd stay downstairs, and Dean would go up. We all said we were ready, and the three of us hurried up to the door. Sam picked the lock, and a skill I hadn't picked up yet, and we all quietly stepped in. Dean gestured that he was going upstairs, and both Sam and I nodded. We both turned to go into different rooms. I leaned my back against the wall as I pushed the door open. What I saw was a long hallway, made of stone, I guessed. Being myself, as you guys have probably guessed, I tip-toed into the hallway and looked around. Random pictures of everyday stuff like flowers and animals were along the corridor, which was strange for what I expected a deathchamber, cage kind of area to look like. But, anyhoo, I continued down the hallway. And what I saw wasn't what I'd hoped for.

There were cages, and cages, but nothing or nobody in them. There was spatters of blood on the walls, and in nearly every cage there was a Devil's Trap on the ground. I wondered around, shining my flashlight in each cage. I came to the end of the hallway, and there were two double-doors. Being myself, I went to open the one on my right, but it was locked. I pulled at it. Nothing.

Then, somebody screamed.

It came from the door on the left hand-side. It was cracked open. I burst open the doors, sprinting down the cobblestone stairs. This place went far underground. I didn't like it. I heard somebody's footsteps. Sam's, probably. But, the door had closed behind me. That's...strange. But, I still sprinted, further and further into the darkness. Soon enough, I saw a light, and somebody's foot. I sped up, and threw the door fully open, Looking around and seeing nothing but some chairs, a few panels. A room behind glass.

Then, I felt something on my back. Something sharp. Pointy. Dangerous.

Like a knife? Yes, certainly.

'Don't move, sweetie,' A young-ish voice uttered with a little too much sarcasm.

But, I knew that voice. Amy.

I didn't move, and I didn't struggle, as something was wrapped around my arms, and tape put over my mouth. I'd been fooled. Amy was with these people. It was a sick joke, a trick. How could I've not seen it coming? How stupid was I?

That was my last thought before something metal and hard hit me, and I fell.

* * *

Ow.

Yep, my first thought, after being knocked out by who knows what, and being tied up to a pole, it felt like, my first thought was 'Ow'. I tried to open my eyes, but everything hurt. I still opened them, nonetheless. The door was closed, and I expected, locked. Amy wasn't anywhere to be seen, which I was scared of. I was scared of a thirteen year old. Pathetic. Even if she was trying to kill me.

Suddenly, she appeared, and even though I was groggy, I could see her. Her hair was still that bleached-blonde color, but in a braid. She was in a pair of leather-ish jeans and a dark top. Like the perfect criminal. Well, except for the fact she was thirteen. She grinned as she came up to me, but stopped.

She sarcastically waved.

I stared at her, and her grin widened. I heard her faintly, saying, 'This room big enough for you?'

I was groggy. I moaned, stupidly trying to wriggle from the rope. Useless. Amy stepped closer, kneeling in front of me. She revealed a knife from behind her back, swinging it slowly in front of my face. 'Guess what game we're playing? Guess Who. I'm starring!' she said cheerfully, getting back on her feet and pacing the room slowly.

'I've done this before, you know. Teenagers, who decided they'd venture in here, be as bad-ass as they want to with their friends. And, guess what? I was one of those teens. Me and the others decided, one day, _'Hey! Let's go to that old building outside of town!' _We were out there, and somebody pulled up outside. We went up the stairs, and all of them got out. Except me. All of them just ran off, left me, while I was tortured and hit and-'

I stared at her, and her grin had totally dissappeared.

'Even through all of that, it was the best decision I'd ever made.' She walked towards me, and stared me in the eyes.

Hers were black.

My eyes widened, and I stupidly tried to scoot back. Amy looked offended. She had the knife in her hand. You probably guessed what came next.

She swiped the knife across the skin of my thigh, and I shrieked under the tape on my mouth. She stood back up. 'You can't hurt me. Basically nothing can. I can hurt you, people like you, who care, but think you're just a burden. I knew that's what you thought. You acted like it. You don't ask if I'm okay, how I feel. You just want information. And information does,' She knelt back down, so close to me, and gripped my other leg, the one without the cut. She swiped the knife across the skin on that one too. I screamed, clenching my fists behind my back, tears running down my cheeks. Amy looked at me. 'Information does nothing except ruin people's lives. Like yours.'

Blood was dying my jeans, now. I hadn't cried, a few tears had just ran down my cheeks. But, suddenly, I heard quiet footsteps in the silence.

'Ooh!' Amy whispered. 'Looks like we have visitors.'

They were at the door. Amy was behind a pillar near it. Dean kicked open the door.

I shrieked as loud as I can through the tape. And then, Amy came up behind him. But, something landed beside me.

A pocket knife. I thanked everything. I looked up at Sam, who nodded at me as he charged at Amy, who hit him in the jaw with her elbow. I reached out and snatched up the pocketknife, sawing through the rope. I needed to hurry, I needed to hurry, I needed to get out there-

The rope fell to the floor. I shook my hands, pulling the tape off. It hurt, but not too bad. The only problem was me standing up. Since I had to bleeding thighs, it wasn't that simple. I stood up, made myself silent, and hurried across the room. My gun was there. I snatched it up, and stumbled back into the room. I was met with a painful elbow to my throat as soon as I'd walked out, causing me to drop my gun and have it fly halfway across the room. Suddenly, I was on the cold ground, with a demon on top of me. She got a punch or two in, but had no weapons. I saw Dean and Sam, with bruises and cuts. Once again, they saved me. They threw me a knife. They were too weak to do anything. I clenched it, but paused.

'Come on,' Amy grunted. 'Do it. Go to Hell. I'll see you there.'

I was still quiet.

'_Do it!_' she shouted.

And I stabbed her. I twisted the knife, and after a gasp, she was lifeless.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading. This bit was hard for me to write, which is why it's late, but I got it out, all the same. Last time something like this happened, I was told Kaylee was acting too serious. But, I can't help it if she's serious in chapters like this. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but that's just how I write. I know, I keep thanking you, but. Seriously. I'm just this kid who writes stuff people would consider insane, but thankfully, you guys don't, and I love it. It's fun and amazing, and I can't help but say thank you. Anyway, I won't turn this into a sob story, but I have some more hunts planned, but, in-between, we may be giving a visit to a certain Bobby we all know and love :) I'll be thanking a certain reader, whose name I won't reveal yet, for an idea for an amazing hunt. Meanwhile, if you guys have any hunt ideas, I'd love if you'd private-message them to me. But, until Monday, thank you so much. Do forget to favorite, follow and review! **

**~Kadow**


	17. Story Update (NOT PART OF THE STORY)

Story Update:

As you guys have noticed, I've now missed two uploads. I've been stupid, going from fanfictions everyday, to every Friday and Monday. But, now, I'm afraid I have to cut it down to one, ever Friday. It's stupid, and terrible, and I'm so sorry, but school is getting in the way and I just don't have enough time. If it was still the summer, I'd be uploading a chapter daily. I wish it was like that.

But, the moral of the update is, that, from now on, until maybe the summer (Winter breaks are exceptions too), I'll be uploading only on Fridays.

I'm really sorry to you guys, but it just has to be like that.

~Kadow


	18. Aftershock

**Hello guys! I'm NOT LATE! My friends dragged me around the town today, and we almost got kicked out of a cafe/restaurant...Not our best day. But it was fun. I'm sorry this is so late uploaded! But, anyway, on with the chapter!**

**I own the fictional Kaylee Ray Walker. I don't own Sam, or Dean, or Bobby, or any of the Supernatural characters. I'm just borrowing.**

* * *

I sat there, horrified. I'd kill somebody. Then, and there, I'd taken somethings life. I moved her body and dropped it onto the floor. My eyes were wide, I think, and the boys were staring at me. I went to stand up, to get away from Amy as fast as possible. I backed up, and looked at Sam, then Dean. Then at Amy, the thirteen year-old I just stabbed. I looked down at my clothes, and there was blotches of blood _everywhere,_ from Amy and from the cuts I had.I was scared to look at my face, even feel it. I looked up at Dean, who was bruised and bloody, and he just nodded, half-limping to the door, and back up the stairs. I wrapped my arms around my waist as I limped up the stairs, my legs burning. Dean was up the stairs, but I stayed back with Sam.

'What about the others? Were they there?' I whispered, because that was all that would come out.

'We took them out. Two were in the kitchen, another two were upstairs. The other kids Amy spoke about...' I already guessed what happened to them. As Sam and Dean looked out for people, I hurried over to the Impala, not feeling like speaking, or helping. I just wanted to rewind back before I split up from Sam, and got myself trapped, and killed Amy, demon or not. There'd been somebody before that demon possessed her. She had a family, and friends, and a school-life, and I ended it. I sat down in the back of the Impala, with my hands under me, so I didn't piss Dean off and get blood on the seats. Because, of course, that'd end the brilliant day.

Sam and Dean got in, and we quickly pulled off. I was leaning against the window, humming quietly so that only I could hear it. After it was silent for a while, I looked up slightly.

'Sam?' I muttered.

'Yeah?' He answered, turning back.

'When are we going back to Bobby's?' I asked. I just wanted to see Bobby again.

Sam looked at Dean, who looked in the mirror. 'Nothing looks like something we'd have to do with, so, how 'bout we go tomorrow? Because everyone likes nine hour car trips.'

I cheered up when I heard we were going back tomorrow. 'Uh, sure. And I'd drive, but, I don't think I'd be welcome into the Impala's driving seat.'

Probably happy that I'd slightly lightened the mood, as horrible as I felt, both chuckled. I leaned back against the window, but suddenly remembered my pistol. I thought I'd seen one of the boys take it, and I was happier, because I'd feel even worse if I'd lost it, after Dean gave it to me. I suddenly saw the outline of the motel in the distance, and couldn't wait until I could get into a shower. I looked down at my jeans, saw blood, and stared out the window again, as the feeling of guilt crept back up.

* * *

There's literally nothing like a shower when you just need time to think. I was out of the shower, with my fluffiest pyjamas and socks on, my hair in a wringing-wet plait, with my pyjama pants rolled up to my thighs, as I put some disinfectant on both my cuts. It stung a little bit, but I'd had worse. When I was younger, I raced around on a gravel track on my bike, fell off, and the whole left side of my face was bleeding. _That _was sore. But, as I wrapped some bandages around my cuts, and pulled down my pyjama pants, everything slowly crept up on me. I started humming a song, and writing the words in my mind as I decided not to put make-up on. My legs hurt, and I had to sort of half-limp everywhere, but I was fine. Wasn't I?

Well, physically. Emotionally, mentally...Not so much.

I was the first to shower, so, I walked out, my hair dripping and my back damp. Dean went in to shower next, and Sam and I got ready for a Metallica concert. We had started packing for the next day, when we went back to Bobby's, and it sounds cheesy, but I was frickin' exited. I wanted to see Bobby, and I wanted to hear him call me an 'idjit'-

But then, I remembered my Mom. She'd told me, demon or not, which I think I've said twice, that Bobby brought my parents on a job, before I was born. And, for some reason, I sided with her. 'Her' being my Mom, is probably a big factor. I stopped thinking, because I think too much, and just focused on packing my stuff: Clothes (While dumping my 'dearly-loved-but-they-kind-of-have-blood-on-them' jeans and t-shirt), phone, earphones, pencils, stuff like that. I found a notebook in one of the drawers in the dressers, and stuffed it in my bag, so I decided to draw again. We'd all packed out things, and were going to sleep early, so we could get up and out earlier. All three of our bags sat on the floor next to the door (The rhymes!) that evening, around 6 p.m, and we decided we'd sleep then, even though we all knew we wouldn't sleep much. I was the only one that got into bed - well, sofa-bed - while Dean had just come out of his shower and Sam had gone in. I turned to face the wall, pulled my legs up to my tummy and closed my eyes. Sometime later, Sam came out, and started talking to Dean. I fell asleep.

* * *

'Hey, Kaylee.'

Not _again._

I'd just gotten fallen asleep with hope.

Now I'm given back to my demon-Mom. Goody-Gumdrops.

'Um, hi,' I muttered. We were in a black space again, with two lights on us. I wrapped my arms around myself.

'I'm really sorry about...about the girl. Amy,' Mom said, looking down. 'I know you really liked her.'

'It doesn't change anything,' I muttered. 'She's still dead, and I still killed her.'

There was silence for a minute or two. Then, my Mom spoke. 'So, you're going back to Bobby's. What're you going to tell him?'

I sighed, looking at her. 'Well, he's going to give out to me, because I basically left him without his permission. But, I'm going to ask him...about you guys. Subtly, so he doesn't 'ground' me, or whatever parents are supposed to do.'

'I think you should,' Mom smiled at me. 'You need to find out stuff about your life, Kaylee. You can't just sit here and know you're lying about your life to everyone.'

'I know,' I told her. 'I'm going to ask. But...um...Who else knows? About you guys?'

'You know Sam and Dean?' Mom put out her hands to stop me from speaking as my eyes widened. 'No, no, they don't know. But, they're Dad knew me and David, and we'd all go out for drinks from time to time. I don't know where the boys were...I never wondered. But, John knew, Bobby knew, now, the three of us know...'

'And, someday, Dean and Sam will find out, one way or another,' I said. We didn't know what to say. I stood there, and looked at her, for a while. She was in a black jeans, and a grey leather jacket, with a tank top underneath. Her hair was in a high ponytail, which reached down to her lower back. I realized how little I looked like her.

'Mom? Do you really want me here? Would you not just rather I go back home, to Ireland?' I asked. I'd actually wanted to ask her that for a while.

'I don't mind. I think going back would bring up bad memories for you. Maybe..Just stay here. You're happy with Bobby, Sam and Dean. You'll be okay. I promise.'

I smiled, and so did Mom. She walked forward, close to me, and hugged me. I was freaked out for a second, but, after a second, hugged her back. Mom soon enough walked backwards. She waved childishly, and was gone.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I've noticed, as I write, the story's going a little slow, but it's going to speed up a bit as we go back and forth from different places. Thank you guys so much for the new follows, favorites, reviews and views. I hope everyone enjoys my story as much as I love writing it. Anyway:**

**Until next time: Thank you!**

**~Kadow**


	19. Spilling Out

**I own Kaylee Ray Walker, that's all. I don't own Sam, or Dean, or Bobby. I just hope you enjoy these stories of mine.**

* * *

Have you ever been on a road-trip? Going down unusual roads, giving adults the evil-eyes when they stare at you? I have. I don't like them, at all. Sure, I had my phone, and was treasuring the percent left, picturing myself being in the music video, while Dean blared Metallica and Nirvana, and Sam leaned up against the door. They were talking, about what, I didn't know, and I wasn't bothered to find out. So, almost seven hours through the trip, not having slept once, I leaned against the window, breathing against the glass and drawing stars. I wrote my name on it, and soon after it faded away. But, if I blew on the glass again, my name and the stars would appear. I amused myself with that for a while, and neither of the boys noticed, because I'm betting I looked like a child.

I stared out the window, at the trees along the highways, and saw something stepping out in front of some pines. A girl, with long hair, and black clothes.

A hunter? Yeah, sure.

My Mom? Definitely.

Who managed to screw my life up _yet again, _ but this time, in demon form.

About ten meters from me, and the Impala, she held a knife, with an evil grin on her face. She was running in between trees, and we slowed down. The demon was jogging now, grinning at me. I sat there, with my mouth open, my eyes wide, and took out my earbuds slowly.

'Dean,' I gasped. 'Speed up. Now.'

He looked into the mirror. 'What?'

'_Now!' _I shrieked. But, just as soon, she threw the knife._  
_

It flew swiftly, the blade smashing through the window. I went to cover my head, but as I put my hands up the knife cut the outside of my wrist, luckily not my head. Dean overtook a lot of people as the demon disappeared into the trees, giving me a small wave that twisted me inside as I lifted my head up quickly and looked back. The people behind us beeped their horns, pointing at the window. I looked at my wrist, and saw some blood running down my arm. I rubbed it away with my shirt. Sam turned around and looked at me.

'You okay?' Sam said, looking down at my cut.

'Yeah..' I muttered, wiping away the blood. I scooted over to the other side of the car, away from the broken glass.

'What the hell _was _that?' Dean nearly shouted.

They didn't know about my Mom...And I wasn't going to tell them until I got answers for Bobby. Seriously, I'd rather have myself tell Bobby than have them force me to.

'I don't know,' I lied, putting on my best 'What? Me? I don't know anything' voice. 'It..looked like a demon.'

'Seriously?' Dean sighed. 'So, we've got some demon throwing knives. And now, the Impala is missing a window...Bobby will probably have something.'

'How far now?' I asked, changing the subject.

'About..two hours, two and a half,' Sam told me. I didn't put my ear buds back in. I just sat there, and listened to the music. I think 'Nothing Else Matters' was playing. I didn't really know, but it sounded like it. And, then, like nothing happened, I stared out the window again. Even though I knew why I'd been attacked, and nobody else did. Yet.

* * *

It started raining about half an hour before we reached Bobby's house. We pulled up outside, and I let my hair get wet, because I kind of liked it that way. I grabbed my bag, threw it over my shoulder and waited until Dean had gotten out. I'd stuffed my coat up into the gap of the window, so the seats didn't get wet. He checked any places where water could get in, but found none, I think. He stepped up to the door and knocked twice.

I suddenly remembered that Bobby didn't know we were going to leave, and never called. It made me wonder if he'd been angry or not, and I'd been picturing him being proud of me, onmy first hunt, but pictures of Amy, dead, lying on the floor of a hide-out with no missing teens in sight, brought me back to where I was. We heard somebody coming up to the door, taking off the chain, and finally, opening the door.

Bobby looked naturally the same as he did before, with a checked shirt, cap and jeans. He saw us, crossed his arms and looked at me.

'I was wondering when I'd see you idjits again,' he said calmly.

I felt better after he said that. My annoying sarcasm kicked in. 'Well, we're not dead. Can we come in?'

Bobby chuckled. 'Hunting doesn't change you, does it?'

As I step in, I chuckle. 'Was it supposed to?'

Both boys step in, shaking their hair free of the rain. I run my hand through my hair. 'Bobby, d'you still have a first aid kit anywhere?'

He looked at me. 'Yeah, in the cabinet under the sink. Why?'

Sam looked at Bobby. Are we having a staring contest? 'Well, long story short, a demon threw a knife at the Impala, cut Kaylee's wrist, and smashed the Impala's window.'

'I need a new window, by the way,' Dean cut in. 'I'll go to some autoparts store and get a new one.'

'I'm fine, Bobby, don't have a heart attack,' I rolled my eyes as Bobby was about to come over and look at my arm. 'I'll just put a bandage on it.'

I went into the kitchen, grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink, and put a bandage on my wrist, which wasn't bleeding anymore. I put the kit under the sink again, and walked into the sitting room, to find Bobby sitting there.

'Hey, Bobby?' I said awkwardly. 'Can we talk for a minute?'

'Sure, kid,' He said. 'Whatcha need?'

'First off,' I sighed. 'We basically left you, literally, I guess, with no explanation or note or call or _anything, _and you don't even call?'

'Well, kid,' Bobby began. 'If you three had gone anywhere, what would you expect I thought? You'd obviously gone huntin', and you weren't going forever. I didn't need to call you, you were fine with the boys.'

'Okay, I guess,' I muttered as I leaned against the doorframe. 'I need to ask you something..about my parents.'

Bobby just looked at me for a minute. 'Uh, yeah, sure.'

'I've...been having dreams, about my Mom. You know that much, I think. But..in one of them..' I gulped. 'She spoke to me. Directly, to me.'

'What d'you mean? What'd she-' He started, but I waved my hands.

'Just...be quiet for a minute. Let me talk.' I took a breath and spoke again. 'I didn't believe it was her, for a while. But..it just was, Bobby. It was. She told me about my Dad, and she mentioned you...'

'She said that my Dad and her were partners before they started dating, and they hunted with you sometimes. My parents got married, and before my Mom had me, she said you guys were hunting a demon. When I was born, both of you were there, and...The demon showed up. My Dad took me, but you guys couldn't get to Mom quick enough. The demon possessed her.'

I looked at Bobby, who had his head in his hands. 'You weren't supposed to know-'

I continued, cutting him off. 'Nobody tried to save her. You dragged my Dad and I out of that hsopital, with all those nurses and doctors and other patients scared for their lives, and left. You just left. My Dad left, to protect me, so he didn't remember her anymore.' I began to raise my voice. 'You stayed, you didn't try and do anything, and then you all try to _keep me safe _by not telling me anything? It was going to come out _sometime _Bobby!'

'What was I supposed to do, Kaylee?' Bobby shouted. 'She was strong, and she was going to come after your Dad and I first! We both would've died!'

'_You should've tried!' _I shouted, louder than I should've, but I was angry. I was also taking sides with a demon. I didn't care. What she said was true. 'I've almost died a lot of times in the past month or so. Almost been drowned, stabbed, I've cut myself in my dreams, I've had a knife thrown at my head two hours ago! And if you're not going try get that demon out of her...I will. I swear it.'

I felt like crying, and was on the verge of it, when I stormed out of the sitting room, sprinting up the stairs. I started sniffling as I ran into my bedroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam and Dean both come out of Dean's room. I ran into my room, threw my bag onto the ground, and jumped onto the bed. I crossed my legs, leaning forward with my head in my hands. I was shaking my head, thinking, 'What have I done?' when I heard the springs in the bed creak, and somebody's arm hung across my shoulders. I looked up. Sam was sitting next to me on the bed, and Dean was leaning against the door frame.

I sniffled. 'How much did you hear?'

'Pretty much...all of it,' Sam sighed, and rubbed my arm with the arm around my shoulders. 'That's why there was a demon with a knife? It was...your Mom?'

'Yep,' I half-laughed, half-sobbed. 'It's all ridiculous. There's no point to any of it. It should all just _end._'

'It's never that easy, Kaylee, trust me,' Dean said. 'We'll get that demon out of your Mom. I promise.'

For a while, we all just stayed where we were. Afterwards, neither boy left. We drew, and listened to my bands, and Dean's Metallica, and Sam's pop-country-things. They know how to make you feel better. I didn't go for food, they brought it for me, and Bobby didn't talk to me, and I didn't try to talk to him. There's wasn't anything to say.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! We're finally back at Bobby's, and a lot of things are planned for the future! I may have more hunts, more involvement with Kaylee's Mom, and overall, a lot of Kaylee. I just hope you enjoyed. As always, thank you, and don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

**Love, always,**

**~Kadow**


	20. Telepathy Normality

**I own Kaylee Ray Walker. I don't own Sam, or Dean, or Bobby, or anyone from the Supernatural show. I'm just borrowing.**

* * *

It was about four o'clock in the morning when I decided I needed to eat. I'd been petty and childish (basically being myself) when Sam and Dean left and let me stay in my room, not wanting to go down to Bobby, so he couldn't bring up any sort of conversation. Well, any normal, how's-the-weather conversation would be fine, but, with my luck, it'd be the your-mom's-a-demon kind. But, I was starving, and I didn't expect anyone to be downstairs at four in the morning. I'd been drawing up until about half three, because, somehow, I wasn't tired, and I'd almost finished a horrible, horrible attempt of the Impala. I was planning on burning it so Dean wouldn't brutally murder me. It might not have been _that _terrible, but I set very high standards for myself.

I plopped my sketchbook down at the side of my bed and jumped out. My legs ached from my cuts, but I managed. I slumped down the stairs, and didn't really care that they creaked as much as ever. I went into the kitchen, flinging open the fridge and grabbing some cereal bars. I looked through all the beer, finding nothing else. I just got some water from the faucet. I chewed on one of the cereal bars, and leaned against the counter. I finished the second cereal bar, rinsed my mouth out with water, and walked back up the stairs.

_Kaylee._

I stopped. I backed up a bit, and looked around. I was sure I'd heard something, or somebody, but neither of the three boys had come downstairs. I backed up to the counter, keeping my eyes on the door.

_I'm guessing you can hear me._

I looked around again. Being myself, I covered my ears with my hands. I went down on my hunches and whispered, 'Where are you? Why can I hear you?'

_Telepathy is such a treat, isn't it? We have the same blood, so I'm in your head. It's just me, Anna._

I stood up again, and slowly removed my hands from my ears. My Mom, yep, I should've guessed. All the craziness that's gone on, and I think this is strange? Well, I've never had somebody talking into my head.

'Mom? What d'you want? It's four in the morning. Just...please, don't..talk, to my head,' I whispered. Talk to me in my dreams, fine. Get your demon-self to throw knives at me, okay, I guess. Just...Don't use your telepathic skills on me.

_I just wanted to talk. I'm glad you spoke to Bobby. It was the right thing to do. He's annoyed, right now, but he knows what happened, and he'll talk about it soon. I'm sorry, but after the knife incident, I was afraid you'd get hurt. This is the only way now. I've been wanting to meet up with you, you know that. Not in dreams, or like this, just...normally. But, we'd have to be careful, because these are the only times when I can talk to you. Don't ask how I can be myself. I just..can. I want to meet up with you, though. But, the question is, when?_

'I don't mind,' I whispered. 'You can decide.'

_I've been talking to you too much lately, so I don't think it'll be for a while. It weakens me, and the demon. I'll talk to you the night before I can. Until then, I don't think I'll be able to talk to you. I just want to say..I love you, Kaylee. Really. _

'I love you too, Mom,' I said a bit louder, not afraid to talk now. 'You should know that.'

_I do, sweetie, I do._

And, suddenly, everything went silent, and I hurried back up to my bedroom, feeling better after my little conversation. I jumped into bed, turned off the light, feeling all warm and fuzzy.

* * *

I got about five hours sleep that night. I'm guessing that's a record. For the household I was in, anyway. The next morning, I felt a lot better, not caring that an annoyed Bobby waited downstairs. I smelled food as I pulled a faded jeans on, along with a Diesel t-shirt and black leather jacket. All my items smelled like my house. It comforted me, and I pulled the neck of my shirt up to my nose and breathed in. I pulled some socks on, leaving my hair down. I grabbed my sketchpad and walked down the stairs, the smell of food making my mouth water. I hurried into the kitchen, to find Bobby skimming through a newspaper, Dean up against the fridge with a plate of pudding, bacon, and eggs on it, and Sam facing away from me, looking at the hob. Of course, Sam'd be the one cooking with food. Bobby and Dean looked up at me when I walked in. Instead of being petty - yet again - I smiled at both.

'Mornin',' I yawned. 'Smells good, Sam.' I went over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down, still facing them.

'Tastes good too, Sammy,' Dean said while chewing.

'Thanks,' Sam said. 'Dean and I are gonna go into town in about an hour. Any of you want to come?'

'Nah, I'm gonna stay here, keep an eye on the place, see if I can find any more cases for you guys,' Bobby immediately said.

I thought about it for a second. 'Yeah, sure, I'll go. Need to get some more music.'

'Okay,' Sam said. He put white pudding, eggs and bacon on my plate, coming over to me as I opened my sketchpad onto the Impala drawing. 'Eat fast.'

'No worries,' I muttered, as I began to devour my food. I'd finished in about five minutes. I was trying to fix my drawing, when I looked up and found Dean staring down at my drawing, one eyebrow cocked.

'That's good, you know,' He told me. 'No need to change it.'

'I just don't think it looks good,' I sighed. I looked at it for a second. Then, I tore it out and handed it to Dean. 'Have it, if you want.'

Dean took it, folded it in quarters, and put it carefully in his jacket's inside pocket. 'Are we your only art subjects?'

'You guys, and random objects.' I bravely picked up my sketchpad and went back to the beginning. It was my newest one. First, my bedroom. Sam, Dean, Bobby. The living room, my bedroom here. The Impala. A mirror, a bed. That was basically all.

'They're really good,' Bobby came over, squinting as he looked at them. 'Before ya' came here, what'd you wanna be?'

I looked down slightly. 'I wanted to be an artist, but there isn't much demand for that. So...I was going to be a teacher.'

'Well, Sammy here wanted to be a lawyer,' Dean threw his thumb over his shoulder. 'Almost got there, too. I didn't really have any other options.'

I nodded, picked up my plate and dumped it in the sink, with my knife and fork. 'I'm gonna go get ready,' I told Sam and Dean as I walked out into the hall.

'Hang on,' Dean said. 'Take your drawings.'

I looked back into the kitchen. 'You can keep it.'

I hurried up the stairs. I ran into my room, pulling on my Doc Martens. I grabbed my rucksack, packing in my phone and earphones, some money, and a knife, just in case. I looked in my mirror, and immediately began to plait my hair to the side. I tied it with a hairband, and let my fringe hang. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washes my hands. I then went back downstairs, realizing it felt like I was working out after going up and down again, and leaned against the doorframe.

'Ready,' I smiled. Sam looked backwards, nodded, and grabbed his bag. He looked at Dean. 'Let's go.'

The three of us moved outside, and got into the Impala. Dean reversed, and then sped up. I was going into town with two guys, who were basically my family. Normality moment, number two, was in operation.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! Thank you for the new followers and favorites! Welcome to the ride! But, guys, please, if you have something to say about the story, you can either review the story or private-message me! I take everything into consideration. I barely hear from you guys anymore, and I feel like I'm losing you! But, anyway, Kaylee's going to be going into town like any normal teenager in the next chapter, and I hope you'll all enjoy it :) Until then, please, review, follow, and favorite! It really does help me!**

**Love always,**

**~Kadow**


	21. Daniel

**I won the fictional Kaylee Ray Walker. I don't own Sam, or Dean, or Bobby, or any of the Supernatural characters. I just hope you enjoy. Thank you for giving this a chance!**

* * *

I guess you're wondering what shop I went to first. Well, maybe you were, but I think at least some of you know what came first.

Music Shop? Bingo! Want a gold star?

Anyhow, Sam and Dean went off somewhere and said to meet them in a coffee shop two doors down from where I was about two hours later. I went into a music shop that Dean spoke about in the car, and looked around. In the corner, there were instruments, like guitars and keyboards. I looked inside, and I was way too happy when I saw a walk-man, which looked pretty ancient and dusty, sitting in the corner. It was twenty dollars. I was definitely buying it, so I could talk some of Dean's tapes and listen to them. I went up to the counter and pointed to the walk-man is the glass case. A man with a bright blue button-up shirt and knee-length shorts grabbed a set of keys off the wall, unlocked the case and grabbed the walk-man. He locked the case back up, came over and put the cassette player down on the counter.

'Twenty dollars,' the man said with forced hospitality, since he sounded like he'd rather be at home instead of serving customers in an almost-empty store.

I took out my wallet and handed him a twenty. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

'Not buying any tapes?' He asked.

'Didn't know which ones I'd like,' I told him. He kind of silent-laughed, and then ducked under the counter, and pushed around something like boxes or baskets. He came up with a small stack of tapes.

'Just take these,' He said, half-smiling. 'Nobody comes in here, and you might like them. They're pretty new songs, I used to listen to em'.'

I looked down at the stack of about ten. I passed him five dollars, because I knew he wouldn't get much from this place. I opened my bag and dropped all the tapes into it. I put one in the walk-man, and nodded goodbye as I stepped out of the store. I looked around the street, and noticed a pretty busy charity shop on the other side of the road. I crossed, and stepped inside. It was mostly CDs, clothes, shoes and jewelry. I went around to what looked like the girl's clothing, and looked through the rails. I felt guilty, slightly, because I'd done this so many times at home, in Ireland. It wasn't exactly the same, because our street was basically a ghost-street, after the shopping center opened. All the shops on the street mostly closed down, except a charity shop or a chippers or two. The only decent charity shop was down an alleyway that barely anyone knew about. It was still one of my favorite stores.

I looked through the rails for a while, and after about a half an hour, I'd discovered some tank tops with book or movie quotes on them, and one of the nicest leather jackets I'd ever seen. It was a pale navy, with a kind of corset tied in a bow. It had two buttons at the top, and two at the bottom, with, naturally, a zip. It was pretty cheap, so I bought the items I'd picked up, and carried the large-ish paper bag to the coffee shop I was to meet the boys at. It'd only been about an hour and a bit, but I began to listen to my new tapes as I sat down at the counter.

It seemed like a coffee shop I had at home. Teens went to it, and didn't really buy anything, either than a Coke or a hot chocolate or some fries. The food smelled awesome, but as I looked around, I noticed all the waitresses were pretty busy, so I just sat there, listening to music. The songs were pretty good and catchy. After about ten minutes, things had quieted down. I took off the headphones and the woman behind the counter came over, smiling.

'Welcome! Are you ready to order?' She smiled.

'Uh, can I just have some fries please?' I asked, smiling. The woman scribbled it down on a notebook and asked for the three dollars they cost. I handed it to her, and she went back into the kitchen, calling out a few orders. I pulled my headphones back on. After about five minutes, somebody tapped my shoulder. I scooted around, and instead of seeing Sam or Dean, I saw a dude, no older than me, with black fluffy hair. He smiled at me.

'What you listening to?' He asked quietly, after I dropped the headphones around my neck.

'Um..' I paused. 'In The Pines...By...Janel Drewis. Yeah.'

'Cool,' He looked down, obviously not knowing the song. 'Did you get that cassette player from Car's?'

And, yes, the music store was called Car's. 'Yeah, about an hour ago. The dude there gave me a stack of about ten tapes. Does he always do that?'

'Yup. Every time I go in, another five or more. He knows what I like. I think he just really likes people interested in music.' He paused for a minute. 'I'm Daniel, by the way.'

'Kaylee,' I smiled. The waitress came over and gave me my fries, smiling the whole time. She looked at Daniel.

'Heya, Daniel! What can I get ya?' She asked him.

'Reese's Butter Cups milkshake, if I can, please,' He told her, rooting the money from his pocket as he spoke. 'And a Brownie Milkshake, too, please, Brenda.'

'Sure,' Brenda smiled, taking the notes and getting out his change. 'Taking one away?'

'Something like that,' He chuckled.

Brenda disappeared back into the kitchen.

'What brings you here?' Daniel asked, his accent really kicking in.

'My...My Dad passed away, so I came here to stay with a friend of his and his..sons.' It was easier to call the boys Bobby's sons, than to explain everything. 'I'm originally from Ireland. Still getting used to things around here.'

'That sounds awesome,' Daniel said. 'I've been to Northern Ireland once, Belfast. It's so nice around there.'

'Not so nice where I was,' I explained. 'Basically a ghost-town. We literally had an old factory or two, and if they fell down, lot's of people would get diseased. I'm kind of glad to be gone.'

We were quiet for a while. Brenda soon came out with two milkshakes. 'Here ya go, Daniel. Enjoy!' She moved down two spaces to another customer then.

'Here you go,' Daniel smiled, pushing the brownie milkshake in front of me. 'They're awesome. And you had no drink. No arguments.'

'Fine,' I laughed, grabbing the straw and beginning to sip. Daniel was right, they were awesome. Seriously.

Daniel looked down at my jeans pocket. 'That your phone?'

I took it out of my pocket and held it up. 'Yep. Old as hell, but better than any Blokia.'

He held out his palm, and I passed it to him. He looked around on it. After a minute, he passed it back. He grabbed his hoodie that he sat on, and jumped up from a bar stool.

'You going?' I asked, because I was enjoying his company.

'Got to,' he told me. 'Mom's gonna get frantic if I'm gone for more than a few hours. I'll see you around?'

I smiled. 'Probably. Not goin' anywhere.'

Daniel nodded, sipping his milkshake. 'See you.'

He slipped out the door as Sam and Dean, somehow right on cue, came through the door. I went on my phone, looking around on it, to see what Daniel wanted. I went onto my contacts, scrolled down a bit, and there it was. Daniel Warren, with his number. I didn't realize that was a date, of sorts. He probably hand my number too. He was sneaky. It was kind of cute.

I ate the rest of my fries, and drank my milkshake, which Brenda had put in a cardboard cup, because Daniel said it was to take away. Sam and Dean got take-away coffees, and eventually, we were back on the road.

'You go on a shopping spree, or something?' Dean asked as we drove.

'The shops were good, that's all. It reminds me of home, the few shops there were.'

'Who's that kid you were sittin' with?' Sam asked.

I tried to cover it up, badly. 'What kid?' I put on my best 'What? Me?' voice, but they know when I'm bluffing.

'Aw, c'mon, the kid you were sitting with at the bar,' Dean snickered slightly, looking in the mirror as it started to rain slightly.

'Just some guy. He asked what I was listening to, that's all,' I told them, which was half-true.

'Okay, then,' Dean said sarcastically. 'I _totally _believe you.'

'Ah, shut up, Dean,' I half-laughed.

'But, seriously, that waitress wasn't _bad_,' Dean whistled.

'C'mon, Dean, we're back a day, literally,' Sam sighed, disapprovingly.

'Sammy, it's all about the time. We could be leaving soon...Time is of the essence,' Dean looked over at Sam for a minute.

'Dean, seriously?' Sam groaned.

'Not arguing about this, Sammy, I'll do what I want,' Dean protested.

'Jerk,' Sam muttered.

'Bitch,' Dean shouted over Sam.

'Idiots,' I groaned from the back seat, leaning against the window. And I think I saw Sam smile.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! I love this chapter, because I'm in a happy mood. My birthday was yesterday (Thursday)! It was awesome, and, yes, I'm going to thank you all again for reading and actually, I think, liking my story? I'm not sure, I'd need feedback on that :P I've got some ideas for a new fanfiction I'll be writing when this ends, but let's get back to Get Ready For The Ride! I hope you've all been enjoying! And pleasey-weasey lemon-squeezy give me feedback! I truly do appreciate it. It can help stories more than you might know. I know it's helped mine.**

**Anyway, until next time!**

**Always,**

**~Kadow**


End file.
